From Dust till Midnight
by EquinoxOfficer
Summary: Babylon 5 and Stargate SG1 crossover where what if the stargate was not discovered on Earth and the Goa’uld did not made contact with Earth. It is the year 2259.
1. Prologue

From Dusk to Dawn

This is a Babylon 5 and Stargate SG1 crossover where what if the stargate was not discovered on Earth and the Goa'uld did not made contact with Earth. (i.e. Ra, Apophis, Baal and Anubis) but that will soon be over when set in the year 2259, just after Captain Sheridan had relieved command of Babylon 5 where the EAS Agamemnon under the command of the newly promoted Captain James will encounter a desert world rich in quantium-40 inhabited by a primitive human colony.

Copyright: All Stargate and Stargate SG1 material all belongs to Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich (Stargate: The Movie) and Jonathan Glassner and Brad Wright (Stargate SG1) and Babylon 5 and Crusade material belongs to Michael Straczynski.


	2. First Contact

Chapter 1: First Contact

EAS Agamemnon 

It was the year 2259, it his first month since James was promoted to captain of the Agamemnon and now exploring the rim. The Agamemnon herself in hyperspace was about to approach the first solar system to be explored.

On the Bridge, Captain James was getting bored of the hyperspace travel but it was soon to end for Lieutenant Julia Akinson was alerted that the ship was approaching its calculated position.

"We're approaching jump-coordinates." Reported Julia.

"Okay, let's see what do we have here, jump." James ordered.

Near a desert world with 3 moons, a jump point opens which the Agamemnon exits and arrives in real space. Back on the bridge the analytical officer 2nd Lieutenant Dennis Goldman starts receiving all the information that the sensors.

"What do we have Goldman?" James queries.

"We have a type G Yellow star system with one habitable planet sir." Goldman Responds "Captain, sensors is picking up heavy deposits of Quantium-40, mostly concentrated on the three moons of the habitable planet and we're picking up sentient lifesigns from the habitable planet" Goldman continues.

"Lifesigns? What alien species are they?" James questions. "Oh, god who could get here first, maybe the Narns?" James thought.

"Captain, they're human! But it appears their society imitates an ancient civilisation." Goldman responds.

"Human! It can't be! It's impossible how can they go that far without us knowing it?" James thought. "Okay, then lets see who they are, prep a shuttle and an escort we're going down. Commander Thomas, you have ship." Said James.

"Captain, we don't know how they're gonna react when they see us. I think you'll need a discrete approach. If we launch a probe and map the surrounding area of their colony, we can make contact from a less hostile situation." Quoted James's first officer Lauren Thomas.

"Hmmm, good idea, get a probe down there, while the shuttle is prepared, once again you have the bridge, commander" Agreed James.

Planet's surface near the colony

The atmospheric shuttle flew low and land behind while the Agamemnon orbits behind a moon of the desert planet ensuring that the locals don't see the omega earthforce ship. The shuttle's pilot had picked up a large pyramid building not far from the colony and landed the shuttle behind pyramid. With Captain James's escort was his linguistics and communications officer Lieutenant Arthur Hall. After surveying the cityscape with his binoculars he had identified that this human colony was based on an ancient Egyptian civilisation and called the Agamemnon for the translations necessary for communication the team encounters any of the local residents.

"Sir! There's no one in the pyramid but an artefact was found in the main chamber" Said one of the security officers who had been surveying the pyramid.

"Yeah, what about it?" James asked.

"Sir! The artefact, it's made out of quantium-40." The officer answered.

"Quantium-40! A civilisation at this technical level can't refine quantium-40, let alone make anything out of it. So who made this artefact?" James Thought.

"Captain! I had made contact with the locals and they're not hostile after I got through the language barrier." Shouted Hall as he approaches the captain with some of the locals behind him then the locals seen the shuttle and they start kneeling down in front of James and his crew.

"So I guess they know something about this pyramid?" James Questioned.

"You bet! They claimed that the gods travelled through that artefact and I guess they think we're gods too." Hall answered.

Some Time Later

It had been hours since Captain James and Lieutenant Hall made contact with locals and James contacted the Agamemnon regularly which they decide to contact Earthdome to inform them about their discovery. However James was alerted that a ship exited from some form of "Faster than Light" travel which appears similar to jumping to hyperspace.

"Okay, remain in shadow of the moon and avoid detection and alert me of any movement of that ship." James orders.

"Already done. The alien ship is nothing like we'd encountered before and we managed to get some scans of them. It appears they have technology level at least comparable to the Centauri and their current course is for the surface at your location to be precise, they'll enter the atmosphere in 10 minutes." Thomas Replied.

"Good work, but don't take any unnecessary risks, while we attempt first contact with these guys. James out." Said James.

"Hey Arthur, did you learn anything from the locals?" Asked James

"Yeah, a lot. They spoke about their god Ra, which he's about to return. Also they think we got the power to overthrow that guy so they stopped mining Quantium-40, I believe that Ra had enslaved these people to mine Quantium-40 which they called Naquadah for that civilisation." Hall replied.

Captain James quickly tapped his commlink on his hand to call his security. "Guys get your gear and head for the city, there's trouble coming from the sky." James ordered.

After some time the security detail had collected all their gear and managed to get to the city before a pyramid shape ship lands on the pyramid building, eventually heavily armed troops in dark silver armour with a snakehead shaped helmet which conceals the head of the trooper and each trooper was carrying a staff disembarked from the ship via the pyramid. Then a man who was dressed in gold armour with a gold sphinx face shaped helmet and then the helmet retract itself revealing a face of a teenage boy but his eyes glowed.

They approached the villagers, after some argument with the villager leader the troopers arm their staffs and start shooting energy bolts at the villagers, killing them instantly. Then the man in gold armour activated a hand device which slowly tortures the village leader. Captain James actives his commlink again.

"We had interfered with these people and they're dying because of us. It's now our responsibility to correct this situation." James thought.

"Hall, make contact with these guys but be cautious and have escort to back you up, if they shoot at us, fire at will." James ordered.

"Yes sir." Hall Complied.

Lieutenant Hall with security covering him attempted to approach these newcomers but they fired their staff weapons at the Hall and his security which they respond the same by firing their PPGs and PPG rifles killing the troopers after taking some direct hits from the PPGs and an invisible barrier deflects the PPG blasts from the man in golden armour but Hall had already lost half his security after taking a direct hit from these staff weapons. Then Hall had taken a hit as well and the rest of the security had to fold back. Then the man in golden armour order his troops to take Lieutenant Hall to his ship.

In the Alien Ship

Arthur Hall almost thought he was dead until he suddenly wakes up and learned he was in some kind of casket then the lid opened from the middle, then the troopers pulled the earthforce officer to a room where that same man in golden armour who was looking out from the balcony and it was now day. Then the man turn around and spoke in ancient Egyptian which he not able to understand for his equipment was confiscated.

"I don't understand." Arthur attempts to Answer.

Then man raises his hand and a beam of energy from his hand device then he lowers his device.

"Now you will for now." The man answered.

"Wait I hear English now did that device act like a translator?" Arthur asked.

"I'll be asking you the questions, you will not insult you god!" The man snapped as his eyes glowed.

"So you must be Ra … " Arthur was interrupted when Ra raises hi hand device again this time Arthur is now in extreme pain.

"If I were you, you won't mock me again!" Ra said, then turned to his troopers "Bring in the artefacts!" Ra ordered.

The Ra's troops came in both carrying a stretcher with a PPG, a commlink and translation device with earpiece. The troops put the stretcher down in front of Arthur.

"What are they?" Ra interrogates.

No response.

"Where did your people come from?" Ra continues.

Then a trooper reports that the ship is under siege.

"Launch the death gliders!" Ra Ordered

Outside Ra's Ship

Captain James wasn't convinced that Lieutenant Hall was dead and decided to perform a rescue operation and his combined security force and villagers who carried spare PPG rifles had successfully taken the pyramid building then he noticed two black fighters were launched from the ship and starts attacking the colony, James knew that if his people leave the pyramid, they will be attacked by the fighters and they'll be defenceless. James quickly activated his commlink.

"Thomas, we need fighter support down here, launch the new Thunderbolt squad." James Ordered.

"Captain, they're not tested yet and the pilots are not fully trained for …" Commander Thomas was interrupted.

"I don't to hear that, I want them, and I want them now or the colony will be destroyed by these aliens!" Barked James.

"Yes sir!" Thomas complied.

Not long later the six new Thunderbolt Starfuries arrived and start attacking the Death Gliders, but one of them got shot by a Death Glider and gashed in a fireball in a sand dune. The Starfuries countered and managed to bring down a Death Glider and another later crashed into the alien ship itself but an energy field protected the ship but after another Thunderbolt was shot down.

"These guys got shields!" James thought.

Then a column of rings appeared in the centre of the room inform of the artefact admitting another squad of troopers and everyone starts shooting their PPGs at them. Some of the enemy troopers went down instantly but some managed to shoot more energy bolts which eliminated a villager and more of security personnel, then James run to a body of an enemy trooper and checked his corpse and attempt to find a device that will activate the rings. Then after fiddling with a stone on a gauntlet of the trooper the rings came down and teleported Captain James onto Ra's Ship.

Then Captain James noticed Ra was torturing Lieutenant Hall and he pulled out his PPG and fired it on Ra, but Ra's personal shield absorbed the PPG shot and Ra noticed and released Arthur, using his hand held device Ra, generated a shockwave which sent both Captain James and Lieutenant Hall into the ring room. James recovered quickly enough to get up and pull Arthur near the gauntlet which was used activate the rings and before James activates the ring, Ra got Captain James and said in Egyptian "Now bow before your god!" and used his hand held device to torture Captain James, but Arthur noticed the gauntlet and noticed the stone on it and activated it. Then the rings teleports James and Arthur back inter the pyramid with Ra's Hand with the device.

Both Captain James and Lieutenant Hall were injured by Ra's torture but they were safe now. Then the pyramid shook as Ra's ship was about to leave and James activates his link.

"Thomas, that alien ship will bring in reinforcements , you got to shoot it down." James Ordered.

"Leave it me sir!" Lauren answered.

EAS Agamemnon

"Okay move her out, and fire main batteries at that pyramid." Thomas orders.

Ra's ship was leaving the atmosphere of the desert planet and the EAS Agamemnon, emerges from the shadow of one of the planet's moons and fired her main laser cannons. One of the laser beams hit Ra's ship but the shields had absorbed the impact. Then Ra's pyramid ship starts firing energy bolts at the Agamemnon and the Agamemnon counters with interceptors which deflects most shots and the Agamemnon had taken some damage and fires another laser beam which damages Ra's ship.

The Bridge of the Agamemnon shook.

"Give her everything we got! Fire on Target!" Thomas Snapped.

"Commander, there's seem to be a jump point forming!" Announced Goldman.

"What?" Question Thomas.

Before the Agamemnon fires her finishing shot at Ra's ship, it suddenly it jumped into faster than light travel. Ra had got away.

Later

Captain James, Lieutenant Hall and the remaining security escort returned to the Agamemnon. They later called the system after the locals called it Abydos and made a treaty to slowly integrate the colony into the Earth Alliance, which Earthforce will defend the colony also IPX will study the artefact that was out of Quantium-40 found in the pyramid. Also we left a Global Orbital Defence Grid in case Ra returns.

"End Log" Said James as he finishes his log.

"Helm, set course for Babylon 5" James ordered.

"Babylon-5, aye sir" Lieutenant Akinson complies.

"Jump." Said James

The EAS Agamemnon jumps into hyperspace and travels to Babylon-5.

To Be Continued


	3. Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences

Babylon 5 C&C 

The EAS Cortez had just arrived for resupply at Babylon 5 and Captain Sheridan is giving a tour of the station to his friend Captain Jack Maynard of the Cortez. Meanwhile in C&C Commander Susan Ivanova was taking it easy, after she had checked in last convoy of transports into the station, 2nd Lieutenant David Corwin was receiving a message.

"Commander, we're receiving a message, it's from the Agamemnon, they say they'll be arriving and requesting repairs" Corwin announced.

"That's the captain's old ship, and I was about to head to the messhall, okay check her in and get a repair team, I'll alert the captain" Ivanova orders.

"Yes Commander, Commander, the Cortez had contacted us, they have a message for Captain Maynard" Corwin Announced once more.

"Oh boy" Susan mused

Sheridan's Quarters

Captain Sheridan was catching up with Captain Maynard and Sheridan's commlink beeped. Sheridan was annoyed but answered his commlink.

"Sheridan here." Sheridan answered.

"Captain, your old ship is coming over and they request repairs and they reported that they made some friends." Susan finished sarcastically.

"So what got them in trouble?" Sheridan questioned

"Their Captain will explain more when he gets here, he already reported it to Earthdome and the Cortez had received a message for Captain Maynard from Earthdome" Ivanova reported.

"Okay, when will the Agamemnon arrive?" Sheridan asked.

"They'll be here anytime now." Ivanova answered.

Outside Babylon-5

Not far from Babylon-5 and the Cortez the jumpgate activates and opens up a jumppoint where the EAS Agamemnon jumps out from hyperspace and approaches Babylon-5.

In Maynard's Office

It was some time after Captain Maynard received his message from Earthdome, the Cortez was ordered to go to Abydos system which was discovered by the Agamemnon, to build a jumpgate and assist in construction of an Earth Alliance base to begin the harvest of Quantium-40. Maynard wasn't happy about the situation for even though the Agamemnon had driven out the oppressors who were led by Ra, but to steal the Abydosian's quantium-40 as their oppressors did will not the Earth Alliance any better than Ra. However it was Earthdome's choice though to integrate the Abydos people into the Earth Alliance since they're human as well. Then Maynard's commlink beeped.

"Captain, we're ready to go to the Abydos system." His helm officer reported.

"Okay, request Babylon-5 for clearance for departure and set course for Abydos." Maynard ordered.

"Aye sir." The Helm officer complied.

Babylon 5

In the hanger, Captain James and his first officer Commander Thomas had just disembarked from their shuttle and approach Captain Sheridan and Commander Ivanova.

"Okay Captain, what have you done to my ship? Sheridan Demanded.

Captain James a confused look then Sheridan then smiled and laughed.

"It's good to see you again! So how's the rim?" Said Sheridan, Ivanova, thomas and James relaxed.

"Not bad, ran into a lost Earth colony and liberate it from some real ugly aliens. But I won't recommend you meet their leader, he has eyes that will give you chills up your spin." James answered.

"Last time I heard you managed to get some hand held device from that guy." Sheridan recalled.

"Yeah, and got his hand as well." James confirmed.

"Ouch." Ivanova mused.

"Oh, Captain, this is my first officer Commander Ivanova." Said Sheridan as he introduced Susan to Captain James. "Susan this is Captain James who use to work for me while I was in command of the Agamemnon."

"A pleasure, I heard you brought bodies for medlab?" Inquired Susan.

"Yeah, Oh this is Commander Thomas, my first officer, she'll get those bodies for your doc to study" James Answered.

An hour later, in medlab, Doctor Steven Franklin was studying the corpses of the troopers that James and his team had encountered on their visit to Abydos.

"Okay, is the recording on?" Franklin asked his nurse.

"Yes, doctor we're ready to proceed." The nurse answered.

"Right, okay this autopsy appears to be human but with some unusual features, he has a mark on his forehead, based on ancient earth mythology it appears to be symbol of Ra. There's some biological features that are different compared to a human, first there's more muscle mass which indicates that he's stronger than a human, also there's a pouch that is located on the stomach which appears to contain some larvae which is entirely alien but I believe it is a parasite of some form. But it appears to be not fully developed though." Doctor Franklin continues his report on the autopsy.

"Nurse, can you put the parasite in the bio containment." Franklin asked the Nurse.

"Yes doctor." The nurse complied.

The nurse has taken the parasite and put it in a bio containment jar for further analysis, while doctor Franklin continues the autopsy.

Earth: Earthdome

In the office of president Clark, Clark has finished studying the reports from the Agamemnon about the Abydos system the encounter with a hostile alien force. Clarke knows he's due to appear on the ISN press conference but also expecting to see Mr Morden later to talk about these new aliens and to see if there're other lost human colonies that he's aware of. Then one of his advisors approaches the president.

"Mr President, the conference will begin in 5 minutes." The advisor informs.

"Yes, I know, has IPX discovered anything about the artefact?" The president asked.

"Nothing recently, except they had finished surveying the pyramid complex. They had discovered it is very similar to the pyramids of Giza here on Earth suggesting these aliens were here once, perhaps thousands of years ago." The advisor answers.

"Good, call Wells to my office, I want to keep the discovery of Abydos and the Artefacts silent. I got an important assignment for him." Clark ordered.

"Yes Mr president, I'll inform your secretary immediately." The advisor complied.

Clark then left his office to approach the ISN press conference which was in the main hall in Earthdome.

"The President of the Earth Alliance." The Announcer announced.

"Thank you for coming, it has been reported by one of the Agamemnon that we did make contact with another alien race, we don't know their intensions but we're sure that they not aware about our strategic position and they pose no threat to us at this very moment" Clarke Announced.

"Mr President, Sylvia Talkman ISN News, it was reported that there were some alien artefacts found at a planet where these aliens were contacted. Are these aliens have a connection to these artefacts?" Sylvia inquired.

"The artefacts discovered on the planet have no connection to the aliens we encountered as we know at this very moment, but IPX is currently studying them and will report if they discover anything." The President carefully answered.

"Mr President, Darren Mitchell from ISN Nightline, what is involved with these aliens with the planet? Do they have a name to call themselves? And Where do they come from?" Mitchell asked.

Clark Gulped at these questions and decide the answer them and finish the conference before too much information is released. "Based what the crew of the Agamemnon learned about these aliens, it appears they had enslaved a lost colony of humans which we not sure how but it's believed they're used for menial purposes but it is clear that they're hostile and will shoot first and ask questions later but rest assured we are more than capable of defending Earth and her colonies. As for their name it is not known at this moment and where they're from." Clark carefully finished the questions.

"Mr president…" Another reporter shouts.

"I'm sorry I'm out of time but keep tabs on IPX for they'll keep you informed about the current research of the artefacts and the aliens encountered." President Clarke interfered and then returned to his office where Mr Morden is sitting on the guest lounge.

"I'm glad you can make it Mr Morden." Clark said relieved.

"It's no problem, my associates are also curious about the new alien race you discovered." Responds Morden.

"Yes, it appears they were led by Ra, but I think…" Said Clark

"Did you say Ra?" Morden Questioned.

"Yes, but based on mythology he was an Egyptian god, not just that the Agamemnon has found a lost Earth Colony as well which earthforce is currently integrating them into the Earth Alliance. Right now the system is called Abydos." Clark answered.

"I see, my associates may have to make a change of plans, but it won't rush things but will give us more time for us to prepare." Mused Morden

"Do your associates know anything about these aliens we encountered?" Clark inquires.

Mr Morden thought for a while, then he answered. "They called the Goa,uld but my associates haven't contacted them for some time since they become rebellious but as long as they not disturbed, they won't come for your world, why Mr president, did the earthforce interrupted their operations?" Mr Morden asked.

"EAS Agamemnon had recently liberated the lost colony and now earthforce is building a base." Clark responded.

"This is going to be a problem. My associates can't help now, we're about to move our next phase of our plan, but if the Goa'uld does return for revenge, we'll try to sort something out. Good day Mr president." Said Mr Morden, then he smiled and left the office.

Babylon-5

G'Kars Quarters

In the quarters of G'kar, G'kar was listening to the latest Earth ISN broadcast and now intrigued about these new aliens that the humans made contact with. Na'toth was also observing the Earth public report.

"It appears the earthers made contact with an advanced race. Too bad they'll most likely be at war with them. Perhaps we can try make contact them and get them on our side to bring revenge Centauri!" G'Kar said pleased.

"Should we contact the Kah'ri?" Inquired Na'toth.

"Not yet! I'm going to pull a few favours and send a ship to the rim and find these aliens and attempt to establish contact with them, based on our latest intelligence, the Earthers were exploring that region of space (A Portion of space where Abydos is located) and if it is successful, we may be able to purchase some technologies from them". G'kar schemed as he was dreaming of his people using the new technologies to fight the Centauri.

Londo's Quaters

Meanwhile in Londo's quarters Londo has been plotting since the Royal Court informed him about the new aliens that the humans had contacted, but he have sympathy for the humans for he had believed that they are repeating history again.

"Vir!" Londo called out.

"Yes Londo?" Vir answered.

"The Royal Court had informed me about a new alien race have been contacted by the earthers. Also they had also gave their own report about it, and deemed to be dangerous." Londo continued.

"Are we gonna make contact with these aliens? I don't think it'll be a good idea." Said Vir.

"Yes, but the Emperor believes that their hostile approach could threaten the fragile peace that he's been trying so hard to achieve. Some time it would be necessary to contact these aliens to ensure a peaceful relationships between the Centauri and them in case they come over here." Londo explains.

"What are we gonna do?" Vir asked.

"I had asked Lord Refa to send out an expedition to an uncharted realm of space where the earthers are currently exploring, you are to report to me any progress they make." Londo ordered.

"Yes Londo." Vir complied.

Delenn's Quarters

Later in Delenn's quarters, Lennier had informed Delenn about the latest developments about the aliens the humans made contact with although Delenn was aware that her government is not interested in them but Delenn fears that these aliens can interfere with the coming war against the Shadows.

"What did the Grey Council say Lennier?" Delenn asked

"The Grey Council said that they are not concerned about these aliens, they did admit that these aliens can interfere with our affairs but they are confident that we can defend ourselves and drive them back to their homeworld if they push too far." Lennier reports.

"Is there any contact going to attempted?" Delenn inquires.

"The Grey Council says there's no need for contact with these aliens at this time." Lennier responded

"These aliens must not interfere with the current developments at this time until the shadow war has passed, but they may take that war into their advantage based on the current reports I received from the humans." Said Delenn.

"How are to proceed at the moment?" Lennier asked.

"I will talk to Ambassador Kosh about these developments, and ask Ambassador Sinclair to send a ranger to investigate these aliens further. Keep informed about any new developments." Delenn ordered.

"Yes, Delenn." Lennier Complied.

Delenn and Lennier then left her quarters and Delenn went to Ambassador Kosh and Lennier went to continue the investigation of these new aliens that the humans made contact with.

To Be Continued


	4. Disturbance

Author's Note: Thank you for Great feedback, I do agree I did made a mistake for Ra's helmet, it was supposed to be Apophis's thank you for pointing that out. :-) Here is the Next Chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Disturbance

Abydos System

In orbit above the desert planet, 3 Omega Destroyers and 2 Hyperion Heavy Cruisers are doing their patrol, then a jump point opens which later admits the EAS Cortez which is going to build a new Jump Gate for this system. Already 2 Cotton Tenders and construction vehicles had already began to building the base.

On the Cortez, Captain Maynard was observing the construction and was about to order the construction of the jumpgate then his Analytical officer made an announcement.

"Captain, I'm picking up disturbances, 50,000km from the planet."

"What the?" Maynard said surprised.

"Three Silhouettes, All are greater than 2 km across, and they partially match records of the silhouette that the Agamemnon had encountered." The analytical officer continued.

"Red alert, launch fighters." Maynard ordered.

"Receiving a Message from the Agripa." The communications officer announced.

"On Speakers." Maynard Responded.

"This is Captain Dexter Smith of the Agripa, all non combat ships fold back. Omega trio will approach and engage these silhouettes, Hyperion pair cover us. All vessels launch fighters. Cortez have your fighters to protect the non combat vessels." Smith orders

"Okay you heard him! Launch fighters and move us between the non combat ships and these silhouettes." Maynard Orders

"Captain, I got a visual of these silhouettes." The analytical officer reports.

"On Monitor." Maynard orders.

On the monitor screen Maynard and his analytical officer have observed 3 large ships with shaped with a 3-sided pyramid core surrounded by extra structure and all of them are launching fighters which look like Centauri fighters except they're black and the wings fully extend after they launch.

"Each of these vessels are armed with up to 60 short range particle energy cannons, 6 medium weapon hard ports and 1 major weapon. Also detecting over 100 fighters." The Analytical officer continues.

"The Agripa is hailing the Alien ships." The Communications officer reports.

"Let's hear it." Maynard orders.

"This is the Earthforce warship Agripa to unknown alien fleet, you are in Earthforce jurisdiction, state your intentions or you will leave the system." Stated Smith.

Then the lights dimmed on the bridge of the Cortez and a hologram of a young man, dressed in gold armour with extravagant robes with a golden trim appears in the centre of the bridge and then his eyes glowed.

"I am Ra! All Tau'ri vessels are required to surrender to their god! Or you all shall be destroyed!" Ra commands with a booming voice.

Then the hologram fades and the lights returned to normal.

"All ships open fire!" Smith orders over speakers.

The Earth Alliance Aurora Starfuries and the Goa'uld Deathgliders were the first to clash, both sides immediately lost fighters but the deathgliders were more agile than the starfury also the deathgliders outnumbers the sturfuries and the starfuries are dropping like flies. Meanwhile the Omega Destroyers fire their main laser cannons at the Goa'uld motherships but the shields on the motherships but the shields absorbs the ruby red laser beams.

The Goa'uld motherships returned fire with multiple energy bolts at the Earthforce ships and their interceptors are deflecting most of the enemy fire but a squad fired missiles at a Hyperion heavy cruiser, with her interceptors already overworked in defending the remaining starfuries, the missiles hit the Hyperion destroying the ship into multiple pieces. One of the Omegas now have fire burning throughout the ship and her captain order the ship to ram into a mothership which successfully got through the mothership's shields and damaged her, the Agripa and one other Omega fired their main lasers finishing off that mother ship. But a mothership closed in and shoots an energy beam to the other Omega but did no damage and the other mothership chased the remaining retreating Hyperion aggressively firing energy bolts at the crippled hyperion, literally tearing her apart.

On the Bridge of the Cortez, Captain Maynard notices the fight was going badly, he noticed the Agripa is taking damage and the remaining Omega was getting boarded. Maynard knows the fight is over and orders the retreat.

"Recall all non-combat ships, and tell the Agripa we're leaving and follow us into hyperspace." Maynard ordered.

"The Agripa is not happy about it but they agree, they'll cover our six." The communications officer reports.

"Okay let's get out of here! Jump!" Shouted Maynard.

The Cortez opens up a jump point with the non combat ships were the first to enter hyperspace followed by the Cortez then the Agripa, the jumpoint closes before the remaining goa'uld motherships was able to pursue them.

On Ra's Mothership

Ra was strutting down the corridors of his ship, observing his men torturing the abducted Earthforce personnel. He continued walking until he reached the end of the corridor in from of a large door. Ra waved his newly regenerated hand (Regenerated by the Sarcophagus) and the doors opened revealing room with a Sarcophagus in the middle of the room.

A Guard waved his hand at a control panel and the Sarcophagus opened to reveal a revived Earthforce Captain who was badly injured when her ship was boarded. The Earthforce captain woke up, hoping she was having a bad dream but the Goa'uld guards grabbed the earthforce Captain's arms and brought her to her knees in front of Ra.

"Elizabeth Lochly, Captain, earthforce" Lochly attempts to persude Ra to release her people.

"Silence, woman!" Ra commanded, with his eyes glowed. "You will tell me about the location of you homeworld Tau'ri." Ra orders.

"No way, in hell." Lochly counters.

Ra raised his hand and activated his ribbon device and begins to torture Captain Lochly. "Respect your god!" Ra commands.

"Go to hell!" Lochly shouted.

Ra then use his ribbon device and flung Captain Lochly to the other side of the room, the Guards picked her and restrained her on an alter. Ra nods his head and the door opens admitting two more guards both carrying a jar with a snake like creature with red eyes on it. Ra picked up the creature and the guards forced Lochly faced down and Ra placed the symbiont on her back which later makes it's way into her body and takes over the earthforce captain when her eyes glowed.

"What is you command my lord?" Said the goa'uld that had taken over captain Elizabeth Lochly.

At The Rim, Narn Expedition 

At another star system, a jumppoint opened up which a Narn G'quan warship jumps into normal space. So far the Narns had found nothing but they had detected a forest planet which had showed signs of an advanced civilisation but then disappeared, the Narn captain decided to investigate at a localised source of Quantium-40 is detected.

The a Narn shuttle was dispatched and landed 500 metres from the pocket of Quantium-40 and disembarked, so far they see nothing but wilderness and forests, but when they arrived at the source of the Quantium-40 they, approach ring of metal standing upright. With symbols on the ring itself and a device in a large red orb in the middle sits with the same symbols surrounding the red orb, sitting in front of the metal ring.

"I believe there is some sort of civilisation here." A Narn reported.

"I don't believe that they cease to exist as soon as we arrive." The Narn captain mused.

Then the Narns noticed a young pixie like girl with red fussy hair wearing purple robs appeared at the ring, the Narns approached her cautiously with weapons armed.

"There's no need for weapons here." The girl announced, then the Narns noticed that their weapons are gone.

"Who are you?" The Narn captain demanded.

"Who am I or what am I? My kind don't believe in violence. But who are you? And what brought you here?" The girl asked.

At The Rim, Centauri Expedition 

Meanwhile at a binary star system, a jumppoint opens up where a Centauri fleet which consists a Primus battlecruiser and 3 Vorchans exits hyperspace, the Centauri had detected a colony of a forest planet with deposits of Quatium-40, the Centauri captain decides to make contact with the colony. As the Centauri fleet approaches the planet a Goa'uld mothership appears out of nowhere and approaches the Centauri Fleet.

"Captain, I think we found these aliens that the Earthers made war with." Announced the Centauri Analytical Officer

"Good, contact them and let's see if we can avoid starting a war with them." Commented the Centauri Captain.

The Centauri captain was disturbed of how the large alien pyramid ship appeared out of nowhere. Not just that, they're just as big as a Minbari ship.

"This is the Centauri Fleet Valarious, of the great Centauri Republic, under the reign of Emperor Turhan, we come here in order to achieve a peaceful relationship between your people and the Centauri Republic." The Centauri Captain announced on special communications which broadcasts on all known universal languages.

It didn't take long for a response where the lights dimmed in the bridge and a hologram appeared in the centre of the Bridge. The Hologram was in golden armour with a serpenthead helmet, which then retracts revealing a young man, his eyes glowed and announced in ancient Egyptian. "You had trespassed in the realm of Apophis, you will surrender to your god or be destroyed." Apophis demands.

"Did you translate that?" The Centauri Captain asked.

"I Believed that he claims to be a god by the name of Apophis and we trespassed into his realm" The communications officer said.

"We got enough gods to worship without adding anymore, get us out of here, we must inform Centauri Prime." The Centauri captain ordered.

"Well that explains why earthers decide to go to war against them." The Centauri Captain thought.

The Goa'uld open fire on the Centauri fleet which easily destroyed the Valarious, the Centauri Vorchans fired their ion cannons at the Goa'uld mothership, and was able to damage her, but two more motherships appeared out of nowhere and fired energy bolts at the Centauri Vorchans, One Vorchan was destroyed and another one was getting boarded when the motherships projected beams to that Vorchan, but the other Vorchan was able to open a jumppoint and jumped to hyperspace but took some damage before it left.

Babylon-5

The EAS Agamemnon is repaired with the help from Babylon-5, Captain James had just received orders to report to Io for upgrades and the Agamemnon was cleared and entered hyperspace via the jumpgate. Meanwhile Doctor Franklin was rushing to Sheridan's office when he made a disturbing discovery. In Sheridan's office, Captain Sheridan was watching ISN.

"In the latest breaking news, the newly discovered alien race had attacked the newly establish Earth colony at the Abydos System, it is unknown at this time of the details, but we will keep you up date as more news becomes available." Said the reporter.

"Off." Sheridan commanded.

The screen went blank, then Doctor Franklin rushed in with his latest report.

"Captain, good thing I found you." Said Franklin.

"What is doctor?" Sheridan asked.

"You know the bodies that I did the autopsy on?" Inquired Franklin

"The troopers from that the Agamemnon brought in, yeah." Sheridan Answered.

"They're human." Franklin announced.

"What?" Said Sheridan surprised.

"They're human, at least to a degree, they had been genetically modified for some purpose, these bodies have increased muscle mass, but the immune system is non-existent, I believe it's connected to that parasite that I had discovered, it appears it was generating some kind of hormone that could be responsible." Franklin reported.

"Well, that's just great, how are we gonna explain to everyone that there's lost human colonies out there and some are on a galactic conquest?" Sheridan questioned.

"What?" Said Franklin confused.

"Oh, the lastest ISN report, it's believed that these guys are on a galactic conquest. I want you keep this report quiet for now and keep it behind closed doors." Said Sheridan.

"Not a problem, if anyone finds out, all hell is gonna break loose." Said Franklin which he agrees with Sheridan.

"I think it's too late for us now, I just hope these guys don't run into anyone else." Said Sheridan.

To Be Continued.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Author's Note: Fantastic feedback everyone, please keep it up. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm.

Babylon-5

Delenn arrived in alien sector and put on her breather, then she walked at a fast pace until she arrived Kosh's Quarters, Delenn pressed the doorbell and await Kosh's answer.

"Ambassador Kosh, this is Delenn, I need to see you." Delenn asked.

The door to Kosh's quarters opened and Delenn entered, there Kosh was in front of Delenn, appearing cryptically starring at Delenn. Delenn gathered her courage and start to report the current events to the Vorlon Ambassador.

"There is new alien race discovered by the humans. They claim that these aliens to be hostile and had enslaved a lost human colony, they also claim to be gods themselves. What do your people know about them?" Delenn asked

" Blasphemists>" Kosh announced.

"Could they affect the war against the Shadows?" Delenn inquired.

" They must not interfere.>" Kosh continued

"Will you be able to prevent their interference?" Delenn asked.

" No, it is your time, we are not ready yet.>" Said Kosh.

"What shall we do?" Said Delenn.

" Move faster.>" Kosh answered, then he turned away.

Delenn now knows what to do, the religious cast and the rangers now must move faster than ever before, but it will alert the rest of the Minbari and she must speak to the Grey Council. Delenn decide what she now must do.

Earthdome

It has been weeks since the attack in the Abydos system, the Agripa arrive at Earth by orders of the president as soon she arrived back into Earth space. In President Clark's office, president Clark had just received the tragic report about the attack on the Abydos system, then the doors to his office opened to admit Captain Dexter Smith into his office.

"Ah, Captain Smith, it's good you can join us." Greeted Clark.

"Mr president, it is honour to be here but…" Said Smith.

"That is enough! Captain, earthforce had put considerable resources in this expedition, later Captain Maynard had to take over the situation to save what is left your fleet! You were chosen to secure the Abydos system and to coordinate with Captain Maynard to establish a earthforce facility which will assist in integrate the Abydosians into the Earth Alliance. Do you have an explaination for all of this." Clark demanded.

"Mr president, with all due respect, it appears we were fighting an advanced alien civilisation, the ship that the Agamemnon had fought is most likely a scoutship, we were up against full fledge warships. Not just that our weapons have no initial effect on their ships, it took the Apollo (One of the Omegas) to ram into one of these bastards to cause significant damage in order for the remaining ships to finish her off. These ships are protected by some kind of energy field. It's all in the report." Smith reported.

President Clark was shocked to hear about that these aliens are more advanced than was originally anticipated. Clarke slumps into his chair and dismissed Captain Smith. Not long later in his thoughts his commlink beeped. Clark annoyed, but he decided to answer.

"This better be good." Clark demanded.

"Mr president, I know you don't want to be disturbed unless it's Mr Morden, but…" Said the secretary.

"Well…" Clark said.

"Mr Morden wants to see you." The secretary reported.

"Let him in." Clark ordered.

The doors to Clark's office opened which admits Mr Morden, Morden rushed in and took his usual seat.

"Mr president, I have came here about my associates had learned in the recent developments." Mr Morden announced.

"How bad can this get?" Clark asked.

"My associates say that our plans are in big trouble, we need to rush things now if our plans are to succeed." Mr Morden reported.

"I'm glad to here that, I'm planning to mass a fleet to Abydos to show that Earth is not going to falter." Said Clark.

"Those aliens, you only encountered a faction of them, there're more of them than you think and they can overtake Earth within a short time. As I said my associates can't help you directly but we do have a proposition. Are you interested?" Mr Morden asked.

"What do you propose?" Clark asked.

"Build a better ship, one that can fight the Goa'uld." Mr Morden Announced.

President Clark smiled at the proposition, it was the best news he had since Abydos was lost.

ISN News

"In breaking news, President Clark announced a declaration of war against the alien civilisation, recently discovered to be called the Goa'uld. Earth is now in war, we now have a live broadcast from President Clark." Announced the reporter.

The screen changed to president Clark's office which displays Clark sitting behind his desk with the background of his office behind him.

"My fellow citizens of the Earth Alliance, we have been recently been attacked by an alien civilisation, in failed attempts to make a peaceful coexistence it is my sad duty to announce that we are going to war. There is no excuse to attack any sovereign civilisation without provocation, we had learned our mistake when we made first contact with the Minbari, now we must teach them what the Minbari had taught us." Announced president Clark

The Screen returns back to the reporter.

"Now, we have Dennis, live on the scene on Proxima, where the earthforce is massing up a fleet, which will engage the Goa'uld in the Abydos system." Stated the reporter.

The screen changes to a earthforce spaceport at Proxima where Dennis stands in the background was a window that shows several Omega Destroyers flying, with more jumppoints opening up which is admitting more Omega Destroyers.

"As you see behind me, there are up to 50 Destroyers already massed up, with more on the way, this is gonna be big, there're also 3 Explorer ships including the Cortez that had already arrived. The plan is to remove these aliens from Abydos system, and to establish a earthforce base of operations to launch further attacks into their territory. Back to you Jennifer." Dennis reported.

The Screen returned to Jennifer.

"Thank you Dennis, now there are more rally points set up, later where more massing of earthforce ships will be conducted to launch more attacks into Goa'uld territory. The Rally Points are Io, Proxima, New Vagas and Babylon-5." The reporter announced.

Centauri Prime: Royal Palace

Emperor Turhan, was getting old and his health was beginning to fail. In his final days of reign he noticed that his dream for peaceful coexistence with the Centauri Republic and the stellar community was ending fast. He just received the report of the encounter that Lord Refa and Ambassador Mollari's expedition which had just returned to Centauri space. Emperor Turhan rang his bell for service.

"Yes." The servant inquired.

"Get me the prime minister, and tell the porter to prepare for departure." Turhan commanded.

"Yes My Lord." The servant complied.

Prime Minister Malachi arrived not long later, with a very tired look on his face.

"You read the report?" Turhan inquired.

"Yes your hinaus." Malachi confirmed.

"We are fast running out of time, I thought I can make this work, but now it appears we're going to war once more." Said Turhan sadly.

"Are you sure you want to go to Babylon-5, my last report indicates that the earthers are going to war, and it's possible they will mass a fleet there." Malachi reported.

"There are things I must do there and many important issues I must address, normally I would have you to stay and run thing here but in the light of recent events, you must come too, in case I'm not able to complete my business on Babylon-5." Stated Turhan.

"But, your health! You may not survive the return trip, I'm willing to go myself but…" Malachi attempted to explain.

"No, I must do this. And don't worry I have my agents to report to both of us on the events of Centauri Prime, should the worst happen, you need to take over and finish my business at Babylon-5" Ordered Turhan.

"Yes my lord." Malachi complied.

"Then it's settled we're going to Babylon-5." Announced Turhan.

Babylon-5

Outside Babylon-5 already 7 Earthforce Omega Destroyers had arrived and a Minbari flyer which Delenn is flying on has just left the station and entered hyperspace via the Jumpgate. In Sheridan's office, Captain Sheridan had finished displaying the ISN report to Commander Ivanova and Chief of Security Michael Garabaldi.

"Well that's explains why there's so many destroyers coming here all of a sudden, but why here?" Garabaldi questioned.

"This is gonna cause a ruckus with the ambassadors, I'm not looking forward to the next ambassadorial meeting." Mused Ivanova.

"Well I have to handle that, but it gets better the Psy-corps had gave us a call and stationed a permanent representative here until the war is over." Announced Sheridan.

"Oh god, please be not who I think it is. We just got rid of him." Pleaded Garabaldi.

"I'm afraid it is Michael. We have to arrange permanent quarters, an office for him and give him necessary clearance." Said Sheridan.

"That's crazy!" Susan commented.

"I know, but we need to get through this, I hope these destroyers will go soon, because I won't be able to keep the ambassadors quiet for long. Any other questions?" Sheridan asked.

"I have!" Announced a voice. Then a Minbari hologram appeared before Sheridan, Ivanova and Garabaldi.

"What the?" Sheridan Gasped.

"Are you Draal?" Garabalidi inquired.

"In the flesh, well sort of." Draal Answered.

"Well, I heard about you from Sinclair's report, but I thought we're not meant to do anything about Epsilon 3." Stated Sheridan.

"Well, that part is true, but I have to reveal myself much earlier than I originally anticipated. I haven't learned about everything the machine the has to teach me, but the emergence of the Goa'uld made it necessary." Said Draal.

"You know about them?" Inquired Sheridan.

"Much more than what your government know, they span across a thousand worlds, maybe more an run in feudalistic fashion, they're broken into factions each one ruled by a System Lord, I'm afraid Ra is only one of them." Draal explains.

"Oh, this is gonna get ugly." Garabaldi mused.

"Oh, it's not that bad, long as you haven't angered every system lord, well you don't have to face the lot of them. Besides come down to my planet, there's something I must show you which will help you fight the Goa'uld." Announced Draal.

"How are gonna get there without anyone noticing it?" Questioned Ivanova.

"Details, Details! Don't worry about those destroyers, I'll mask your path so they won't notice a thing." Said Draal

Narn Expedition

It had been a week since the Narns made planetfall and made contact with a new civilisation. They were welcomed and they had learned their name and their culture. The new civilisation is called the Nox and they don't believe in violence but they defend themselves by hiding and deception, but the Narns learned they are a highly advanced society.

"Well, I wish all my people can believe that." The Narn captain said.

"In time they will, but the place called Babylon-5 is an interest to my people, perhaps one day we shall visit." Said the Nox representative.

"We learned so much but it take generations for the rest of my people to learn what we learned. But how do you travel to other star systems without ships?" The Narn captain asked.

"We use a Stargate (Points to the metal ring.) it was set up the ancients a long time ago. But that would be another story." Stated the Nox representative.

The Narn captain knew he had to return to Narn and the Nox farwelled the Narns as the they returned to their ship and Jumped into hyperspace on their way back to Narn. Not long later they returned back to Narn and the captain got debriefed by the Kha'ri.

Narn Homeworld

In the great hall of the Kha'ri, the Narn captain stood in the middle of the hall where all members of the Kha'ri are watching him then a speaker start to ask questions.

"What have you discovered on your expedition?" Asked the speaker.

"We had discovered a fertile world with pockets of Quantium-40, also we made first contact with a highly advanced civilisation." The Narn Captain reported.

"Were you able to establish any trade agreements, gain any technologies, anything?" The speaker asked.

"No." The Narn captain answered.

"Why not?" The speaker demanded.

"We're not ready. I don't know if they are a member of the first ones but they don't believe in violence, in fact we're lucky enough to speak to them." The narn captain explained.

"What did you learned about them?" The speaker asked.

"They are called the Nox, they appear to be a pacifist society where they don't use violence. But when they defend themselves, they use stealth and deception, in fact they showed how easy for them to hide their cities from us, we can't even see them with our own eyes." The Narn Captain said.

The Kha'ri members murmured amongst themselves.

"So how do they travel?" The speaker asked.

"That!" Said the Narn Captain when he pointed to a bare wall which only has a carving on it which looks nearly identical to the metal ring he saw on the expedition.

The Kha'ri members murmured once more but more intense. The Narn captain pulled out his weapon and fired it against the carved wall and the whole section of that wall crumbled into pieces. The guards got intense but the members of the Kha'ri told the speaker to tell them to stand down. After the dust cleared, the new opening revealed a room that was never known to exist which contains the identical metal ring that the Narn captain had found on the Nox homeworld, with the same alter in front of it.

To Be Continues.


	6. And the Thunder Rumbled

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your feedback I noticed there are some errors with the spelling and I had re-upload those chapters with the corrections. Also the character Delenn was meant to be spelled "Delenn", thank you for pointing that out. Enjoy this chapter:-)

Chapter 5: And the Thunder Rumbled.

Ra's Mothership

Ra was on the bridge of his ship, besides him was the former earthforce Captain Elizabeth Lochly now Goa'uld herself wearing Egyptian robes with a gold trim wearing Egyptian Tierra.

"Tell me more about her world." Ra ordered.

"This host is resilient, but I was able to access her knowledge. The Tau'ri had indeed originated from Earth but they span over several worlds but Earth is their stronghold." Said the Goa'uld Lochly.

Ra smiled for he was already on the ship that was on it's way to Earth with 40 additional Goa'uld motherships and already had a plan set in motion.

"Also, if the Tau'ri returns to Abydos they will be caught in a trap. Your host has cunning strategies." Commented Ra.

"It is my duty to serve." The Gao'uld Lochly responded.

"And you shall be rewarded." Said Ra.

On the main view of the hyperspace window, the view of a tunnel collapsed to be replaced with a view of a yellow star in the background and a ringed planet with mustard yellow bands of cloud with several moons. Ra and his Goa'uld controlled host watched most of the fleet of Goa'uld ships become invisible.

The Grey Council

Delenn had arrived on the Grey Council's ship and donned her Grey Robe and entered the Grey Council chamber. The chamber was dark with nine spotlights with 8 grey robed figures standing in each spotlight, Delenn walked to her spotlight and began her speech.

"Summoned, I take my place that has prepared for me. I am Grey, I stand between the candle and the star. We are Grey. We stand between the darkness and the light."

"Delenn, you have come in most unusual circumstances." Said Dhaliri of the Religious caste.

"We had not discussed her position in the council, this it not the time to hear her." Commented Hedronn of the Warrior caste.

"However she is still member of the Grey council and we will hear her until the vote is made." Dhaliri countered.

"I have come here on the most urgent information that the Anla'shok had reported that the Humans did contact an alien race. They are called the Goa'uld, and I had consulted with the Vorlons about them." Dellen announced.

"We had already voted that the Goa'uld or any race they affect is no concern of ours." Said Hedronn proudly.

"The Warrior caste had already decided to let the Goa'uld to destroy the humans, so that the Humans are annihilated and they won't be dishonoured by breaking from the council and continue their genocide." Delenn thought.

"The Vorlons say that the Goa'uld must be stopped before the damage becomes irreversible." Delenn countered.

"Delenn, what you propose could change everything." Dhaliri stated.

"So what are you hiding Delenn? The religious caste can't fight the so called shadows on their own without outside help or something that the warrior caste must have in order to fight the shadows." Hedronn demanded.

Delenn pulled out a data crystal.

"What's on this data crystal is only a sample of the knowledge that the Vorlons had given to the religious caste in order to fight the shadows. However, now the Vorlons told me that this knowledge must be passed on to all Minbari but only if we all fight the Goa'uld or not at all." Delenn proposed.

Hedronn takes the data crystal.

"I will discuss this with the fellow Warrior caste satai before we are ready to vote." Said Hedronn.

"Then do so, we will await for you to discuss, but don't take too long we must make the vote now." Delenn urged.

Proxima

Genreal Richard Franklin was in charge in leading the assault to the Goa'uld in the Abydos system, he was sitting on the command chair of the Nova Dreadnaught EAS Patton which will lead 4 other Nova Dreadnaughts to deliver the heaviest firepower onto the Goa'uld while the Omega Destroyers escort and cover the Nova Dreadnaughts.

"Is everything ready?" Richard asked his Analytical officer.

"Everything is all set to go. 10 loads Ground pounders, 60 destroyers, including us 5 Dreadnaughts and 3 Explorers." His analytical officer announced.

"Good. Attention fleet, this is General Franklin, we are going to the Abydos system, and when we get there we are going to show the Goa'uld who's god here. Now let's get them! Jump!" General Franklin Ordered.

All the ships that massed opened up their jumppoints and entered hyperspace.

Babylon-5

Outside Babylon-5, there are now 9 Omega destroyers with 2 Hyperion heavy cruisers and a Cotton tender with a tech crew upgrading the weapons on Babylon-5 and replacing all of her fighters with Thunderbolt Starfuries. Then the nearby Jumpgate activates and a jumppoint opened which admits to black earthforce personnel shuttles with the white omega symbol on it, both with 4 Black Omega Thunderbolt starfuries on each shuttle break off allowing the suttles to dock at Babylon-5.

In Sheridan's office, Talia Winters, Garabaldi and Sheridan is waitng for their permanent Psy-Corp representative, then a man dressed in the psy-cop uniform entered the office, who was short, with short dark hair, with grinning smile to match.

"Hello, Captain Sheridan, it looks Iike I'm gonna be your new neighbour." Alfred Bester announced.

"Yes it would be Mr Bester." Sheridan Agrees. "But, there will be some ground rules while you're working with us, is that clear?" Sheridan demanded.

"Captain, we're up against an alien species we don't know much about, and it is my duty to find out much about them as possible, as well as since Babylon-5 is currently being equipped with the best xenobiology equipment at our disposal, and the best technology research facilities on top of it for there'll be a lot of the artefacts that the Agamemnon had collected will be delivered here. Of course, I'll have to follow your rules since the station is in your jurisdiction." Bester Agreed

"Good, first there will be no scanning without my authorisation or my staff, next if you cause any trouble, we'll make sure that you're replaced as soon as a replacement is found and thirdly if any of your boys cause any problems on this station we'll make sure that you all be out of here before you know it." Stated Sheridan.

"Okay, but let's make this clear, my Office, my Staff and the Psy-Corp property is Psy-Corp Jurisdiction which means that if you need to bother us or temper with our property, you need to come to me, I think it's fair." Bester countered.

"Fine, you don't bother us and we'll won't bother you." Sheridan agreed.

"Good, now it's all settled, Mr Garabaldi I'm sure you can show me to my quarters.

"Sure." Garabaldi grumbled and escorted Bester out of Sheridan's office.

"Did he scan?" Sheridan asked Mrs Winters.

"No, he's behaving it looks like he has the weight of the earthforce on top of him for now, I don't think he'll try anything." Said Talia.

"If he does something, I like you to report it to us, can you do that?" Sheridan asked.

"I not allowed to tell about the specifics of his operations but I can let you know if he breaks any rules though." Talia answered.

"That's good enough, long as we can reasonably watch him, I don't think it would be too difficult to cope with him on the station for a while." Stated Sheridan.

"Well, the sooner he's gone the better." Said Talia.

"Tell me about it." Sheridan agreed.

Epsilon-3

Commander Susan Ivanova flew unnoticed to Epsilon-3, she disembarked from her shuttle and she was approached by the Draal hologram.

"I was expecting Sheridan." Drall announced.

"He's kinda occupied with the pain in the butt." Ivanova explained.

"I don't like surprises." Said Draal.

"Oh, well I like surprises. You see paper cut, it's hurts like hell, but to me it's just one more wonderful surprise." Ivanova explained.

"I like you! You're trouble." Announced Draal.

"Well, thank you." Said Ivanova.

"This way please." Draal announced.

Draal lead Ivanova to a chamber, there were carvings all over the wall and the carvings show several lists of symbols with each list has seven symbols.

"What are they?" Ivanova asked.

"Oh, they, I think this is what you call it an address book, but they're out of date though." Draal explained.

Ivanova and Draal continued their journey until they reach another doorway which lead to another chamber but it has a metal ring with the identical symbols on it, from the previous chamber and an alter with the same symbols with the red orb in the middle.

"Wait a minute, Captain James found something like this on Abydos." Ivanova gasped.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" Draal announced.

"What does it do?" Ivanova asked.

"You use it to travel to different worlds, you know this great machine, I had studied it's history and I learned it was built by a race called the ancients, they also built these, uh what they call it again? Ah, that's right Stargates!" Draal explained.

"The Captain is gonna love this." Ivanova mused.

Io Rally Point

There are 30 Omega destroyers with 10 Hyperion heavy cruisers already rallied up including the EAS Agamemnon. On the EAS Alexander, General Hague was in charge of the fleet.

"General, the security network is picking up multiple silhouettes advancing from Saturn." The Analytical officer announced.

"Send the Agamemnon, with 9 destroyers, to advancing fleet." Hague ordered.

"Aye, sir." The analytical officer complied.

10 Omega destroyers advanced from the fleet to approach the advancing fleet, lead by the Agamemnon.

EAS Agamemnon

Captain James ordered Lieutenant Akinson and the 9 other destroyers to advance on the fleet, it didn't took long for Lieutenant Goldman to notice the details of the silhouettes.

"Captain, I'm picking up 5 ships, 240 of fighters and their attributes are identical to what is encountered by the Agripa and Cortez in the Abydos system." Goldman reported.

"Red Alert! Launch fighters and tell the Alexander we have contact." James ordered.

The 10 Omega destroyers launched 36 Thunderbolt starfuries each outnumbering the Goa'uld Deathgliders, the fighters first clashed and the Thunderbolt starfuries had better luck against the Deathgliders but the earthforce was still losing fighters steadily, then the Omega destroyers fired their main batteries and concentrated their firepower against a single mothership. The shields of the mothership had absorbed the shot until it buckled and the concentrated firepower of 10 omega destroyers had penetrated the shields and blew off a major section of the extra structure. The 5 Goa'uld Motherships fired aggressively and concentrated their firepower on on a single Omega destroyer, quickly overworking her interceptors and started tearing it apart. The remaining Omegas fired their main batteries on the damaged mothership, destroying her.

Meanwhile Ra's plan was working the Tau'ri had took the bait an gave the order to decloak and attack.

On the Agamemnon, Goldman's instruments at his station came alive.

"Captain, I picking up 35 additional ships right on top of us! It's like they're out of nowhere and opening fire!" Goldman announced.

"What?" James said.

The additional motherships started firing their main weapons at the destroyers and the auxilery weapons had wiped out the starfuries, the Deathgliders, performed missile runs against 3 damanged omegas and destroyed them, while another 3 are getting ripped apart by the concentrated Goa'uld firepower.

"We can't take much more of this Captain!" Shouted Goldman.

"Tell everyone we're getting outta here, Jump!" James ordered.

The Agamemnon and 2 remaining Omega destroyers opened up 3 jumpoints, destroying a mothership in the process where a jumppoint ripped apart that mothership. The Goa'uld fleet rained heavy firepower onto the remaining Omega destroyers and destroyed 2 of them, Only the Agamemnon escaped, the Goa'uld fleet cloaked once more.

On the Alexander, General Hague had observed the battle, he learned that Goa'uld cloaking abilities are more superior to the Minbari stealth fields.

"This is like the Earth/Minbari war all over again." Hague mused.

"I want sensors to maximum range, I want to know the second the Goa'uld comes in." Hague orders.

"I'm picking up echos, sir, it appears they're surrounding us." The analytical officer announced.

"Then fire all batteries at the echos." Hague ordered.

The Omega destroyers and Hyperion heavy cruisers started firing their laser and plasma cannons, on wide spread in desperate attempt to hit any of the cloaked motherships, then an explosion flared when a heavy plasma bolt as if it hit a Goa'uld mothership, that mothership became visible and started to fire her main weapons, raining down drestruction. Then more motherships decloacked the surrounded earthforce fleet and started fire their weapons. The earthfleet divided, and their interceptors working overtime, the goa'uld deathgliders workin in two parts, one fights the earthforce Thunderbolt Starfuries and another to perform bombing runs and destyroyed several Omega destroyers with their naquadah missiles. Some of the Omegas attempted to ram into the mothersips, only damaging 2 of them. The remaining earthforce fleet of 8 Omegas and 4 Hyperions including the damaged Alexander decided to make a run for it and jumped into hyperspace which destroyed a motherhship and damaged 3 more but the motherships were able to destroy the rest of the Hyperion heavy cruisers and 5 Omega destroyers.

On the Alexander General Hague never felt this depressed.

"From a fleet of 30 destroyers and 10 heavy cruisers to 3 destroyers and all are barely in one piece." Hague grumbled. He can imagine the look on president Clark's face to receive the news, Hague now knows there's no choice but stand up to the Goa'uld at Earth.

"Helm, take us all to Earth." Hague ordered.

"Aye, sir." The helm officer complied.

At Io, the Goa'uld had secured the colony and began to round up the colonists and left 3 damaged motherships to attend the colony.

The Grey Council

The Grey Council reconvened and Delenn gave her final argument to the fellow grey council members. Dhaliri announced it was time to vote for the Minbari to get involved the fight against the Goa'uld.

"Those who vote against for the Minbari to fight against the Goa'uld, step out of the light." Dhaliri announced.

Only 4 of nine spotlights went dim.

"Then we fight the Goa'uld." Dhaliri concluded.

The meeting was over, and all but Dhaliri and Hedronn remain with Delen.

"Personally I don't agree we should get involved in fighting the Goa'uld but I'll stand with the council's choice." Said Dhaliri and he left.

"I was intrigued by the Vorlon technology that was supposed to help us fight the Shadows. You think it will defeat the Goa'uld?" Hedronn inquired.

"If it doesn't I don't know what would." Delenn answered honestly.

"Well I hope I will not regret in voting for your little game with the humans, just to get this Vorlon technology." Said Hedronn and he left.

Delenn was pleased that she got her people to help the humans to defeat the Goa'uld and also it will speed up the preparations for the Shadow war. This will make the Vorlons pleased, Delenn felt that she had accomplished something proudly.

Earth

At Earth, 3 jumpoints opened which admits 3 damaged Omega destroyers including the Alexander, where hundreds of Aurora and Thunderbolt starfuries and the Planetary Defence grid activated awaiting for inevitable enemy fleet to arrive. On the Alexander General Hague had reported to Earthdome in his office and all he got was Clark's red face.

"I had sent the best! With all the resources at your disposal and you can't even force them out of the solar system? My faith placed on you had let me down, general." Clark said aggressively.

"Mr president, with all due respect, intelligence had underestimated the enemy again. They are using a cloaking technology which is more superior to what the Minbari used, it even makes the ships invisible to the naked eye. Which lead to the event that we got the pants over our heads and tied them in a knot." General Hague Countered.

"I don't want to hear you excuses General, your job is in defending Earth and her people and I expect you to do your job, if you fail me again General, you will be dishonourably discharged from the earthforce faster than I can space you." Clark threatened and terminated the link.

Hague, now pressured more than ever, he had to think of a way to fight the Goa'uld before they arrive at Earth, fortunately they'll bypass Mars for that planet was on the opposite side of the sun. Then Hague got an idea and activated his commlink.

"Warren, how many tactical nukes does the fleet has?" Hague ask his munitions officer.

"Seven all together, sir." Warren answered.

"Good, remove the warheads, we gonna make a minefield." Announced Hague.

Not long later a minefield had been established, away from the line, all Hague can do now was wait. Then some Deathgliders had been sited. On the bridge of the Alexander General Hague was waiting for the Goa'uld to take the bait.

"All ships, hold your position." Hague Ordered.

All ships complied but some were getting picked off by the Deathgliders, then the Motherships made their appearance and fire all their firepower onto remaining Omega destroyers. Before the Alexander got destroyed, Hague gave the order to detonate the 7 nuclear warheads, which resulted in 7 mini stars glowing for a short time just above the Earth which had no affect on the shielded Goa'uld motherships. Then 34 the Goa'uld motherships then launched all of their fighters which totalled over a 1,000 Deathgliders which descend onto the starfuries like vultures. The motherships themselves proceed to advance onto the orbital defence grid and start destroying the satellites.

In futile attempt to defend the defence grid, the firepower of the starfuries are no match against the goa'uld motherships, and they were getting wiped out by the combined Anti-fighter defence turrets on the motherships and the Deathglider. The defence grid satellites fired the missiles at the motherships and Deathgliders. As some of the satellites and Deathgliders are shot down, some of the satellites fire a red laserbeam concentrated firepower at the mothership, which barely penetrated her shields but only left a smear on the hull but in process, the satellite is destroyed by the main weapon power consumption which overloads the satellite.

Earthdome

President Clark was in his office looking at burning wreckages raining from the sky of destroyed starfuries and Deathgliders through one of the large windows behind his desk. Monitors flicked online with an emergency broadcast of ISN.

"This is Jennifer Lawson, on ISN news, we sorry to interrupt our normal broadcasting for this urgent update on the events, Earth is now under attack from the Goa'uld. All efforts from the earthforce was unable to stop the Goa'uld war machine and the Goa'uld had smashed the planetary orbital defence grid and…" Jennifer reports.

Then a middle aged man came in and grabbed a microphone.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt this but, just outside ISN headquaters, enemy fighters had been spotted and a mothership is landing not far from, it appears they're launching some kind of shuttles or gunboats which are seemed to be either bombing our planetary ground defence facilities or deploying troops which seemed using some kind of teleporter, we're trying to get a camera out there, oh here we are." The man announced.

The screen flicked to a cityscape of a city on earth, where Goa'uld deathgliders are flying above attacking defence facilities and powerstations. Then a Goa'uld Tel'tac shuttle flew by and deploy troops where rings fall out of the shuttle, then a beam of energy emitted from the shuttle and materialised into Goa'uld troops in metallic armour with serpent like helmets with red glowing eyes holding staff weapons, began to round up the civilians or fight earthforce security and resistance fighters. In the background, a mothership was landing. Then a large hologram appeared in the middle of the cityscape of Ra and a woman who was Captain Elizabeth Lochly in Egyptian robes with a golden trim. In Egyptian Ra, made an announcement.

"I have returned here to claim what was once mine, your futile attempts to resist you god had failed. I will grant mercy to those who will submit to me. Resist and you will die." Ra Announced and the hologram faded.

The screen flicked back to Jennifer and the man, which he continued.

"Now there's not much time left, there're enemy troopers storming ISN headquarders and we're trying to get camera out there, but there's something you must know…" The man continued, but was interfered when the studio shook with debris falling from the ceiling and the screen flicked to "ISN Pease Stand By.".

Not far from Clark's office a squad of Deathgliders fired their weapons and missiles at Earthdome. In Clark's office, president Clark was still looking out of the same window until he noticed bright lights and explosions indicating the Goa'uld are bombing Earthdome, then he noticed a missile heading straight to his office, Clark panicked and attempt to run but the missile had hit dead on destroying the office of President Clark, with Clark inside.

To Be Continued…


	7. The Storm Darkens

Author's Note: Thank You for all the reviews, they play a big part in improving the fanfiction and I'm planning to do some revising in the previous chapters to correct a technical flaw, but the outcomes will remain the same so the story won't be affected. Also I had meshed that Naquadah is Quantium-40 (i.e. same mineral) for this story. And yes the Psi-Corp will interrogate the Goa'uld Enjoy:-)

Chapter 6: The Storm Darkens.

Mars

Lyta Alexander was on the run, she had been hiding from the Psi-Corp, and now she learned that Earth had fallen to the Goa'uld and now they're coming to Mars. She was running in the underground tunnels to the nearest spaceport and hoped that there was a transport available so she can escape from Mars with the vital information about the Psi-Corp as well. Then she ran into a contact.

"It's about time you came." The contact said.

"Yeah, well, things on the surface had just went straight to hell. Everyone is in a panic since Earth had fallen." Lyta countered.

"Well lucky for you, the Corps had bigger fish to fry now, I had just secured you passage to get out of this system." The contact announced.

"Thank you, this information must reach Babylon-5 for we're finished." Lyta mused.

Then a PPG shot was fired from a corner and hit Lyta's contact, killing him. Lyta started to run again.

EAS Agamemnon

The Agamemnon had jumped into normal space in the asteroid belt which is a good hiding spot. The Omega destroyer have no fighters for they're all destroyed in the last fight and the ship herself was badly damaged.

"Report!" Captain James ordered.

"Main weapons out, defence grid down, we're in zero-G and on auxillary power, life support failing and the jump engines went offline." Goldman reported.

"I want Life Support, stabilised and get the defence grid back online. Then I want those jump engines too." James ordered.

"Yes, sir, but the repairs will take hours." Goldman complied.

"Captain, I'm receiving an urgent ISN broadcast from Earth." Thomas announced who had relieved a fallen communications officer.

"Put it on." James ordered.

The ISN report went on the monitors and the bridge crew observed the report on the Goa'uld are attacking Earth and overpowering her defences and the ISN broadcast was abruptly ceased when the Goa'uld had stormed the ISN headquarters.

"As soon jump engines are on-line, jump to Babylon-5." James ordered.

Epsilon 3

Susan Ivanova was studying the Stargate working out how the activate it. Then Draal appeared in the room which startled Ivanova.

"I hate it when you do this." Said Ivanova.

"Sorry, being in the great machine, I must've forgotten to knock." Apologised Draal.

"Well, I was trying to activate this thing, by using those symbols in th other room, but non of these sequences had worked." Said Ivanova annoyed.

"Well I good news, the great machine had updated those addresses and I'll get Zatheras to put it in a datacrystal for you. But there's a world you must visit, there's a race there that will protect Babylon-5 from the Goa'uld. And there's the Centauri Emperor who's health is failing will arrive shortly but there's not much time." Draal Announced.

"But how? I don't have a ship!" Ivanova questioned.

Then Draal walked to the alter and starts typing a sequence of seven symbols and for each symbol typed, a chevron on the Stargate locks on that symbol. Then Draal places his hand on the red orb, then the poral opened on the Stargate.

"Whoa, great effects." Ivanova gasped.

"Now you just walk in." Draal guides.

Ivanova complies and enters the Stargate. When she entered the portal, Ivanova was on like a ride, seeing stars passing by while in a tunnel until a star where the tunnel leads to grows brighter and brighter until the tunnel ends, then Ivanova exits the Stargate in a forest. The portal of the exiting stargate closes leaving Ivanova on the alien world.

Babylon-5

Sheridan had just watch the emergency report from ISN and was currently talking to General Smits.

"Captain, we just lost contact with Earthdome, and the Goa'uld are overwhelming us. We're trying to fight back, but we're not having much luck." Said Smits.

"General, with all due respect there're destroyers here I can send as reinforcements…" Sheridan was suggesting.

"No, Captain we had 30 destroyers and 10 heavy cruisers which had confronted the enemy fleet and were only able to destroy 3 out of 40 of them." Smits Countered.

"But, how?" Sheridan asked.

"They're seemed to be protected by some form of energy shield and not just that they have stealth systems more superior to that of the Minbari, we can't even see them until they're on top of us, pull the pants over our heads and tie them in a knot. Captain, you need to arrange alien reinforcements to help us retake Earth, those are your final orders. General Smits out." Smits orders and then terminates the link.

Captain Sheridan slumped into his chair, then his office door chimed.

"Come, in." Sheridan answered.

The door opened admitting Bester into his office.

"What you want Bester." Said Sheridan.

"So you you've heard." Bester claimed.

"Yes I did." Sheridan answered.

"I had just received my orders. We need to work with you to capture a Goa'uld captain for interrogation." Bester Announced.

"Mr Bester, Earth had fallen, my priorities is reclaiming Earth from the Goa'uld at any cost." Sheridan Countered.

"Of Course. But on your mission, the Psi-Corp will capture a Goa'uld leader in order to gain their tactical knowledge and we may be able to identify weaknesses which will liberate Earth." Bester Explained.

"How?" Sheridan demanded.

"Your fleet will capture one, the Psi-Corp will provide assistance. Until then Captain, I'll be briefing my officers." Announced Bester and he left Sheridan's office. Then Michael Garabaldi poked his head into the office.

"Not a good time I guess." Garabaldi said.

"Bester wants to capture a Goa'uld." Sheridan responded.

"Is he out of his mind? We got Earth to worry about that." Garabaldi countered.

"I know. Not just that, the Goa'uld had captured on of our captains, I bet that's how they took Earth so easily." Said Sheridan.

"Who?" Garabaldi asked.

"Elizabeth Lochly, she appeared right next to Ra, when he demands Earth to surrender." Sheridan announced and thumped his desk.

"You know her." Presumed Garabaldi.

"She was my wife, even she and I were no longer married, we still respected each other. It's like losing Anna all over again. I just thought I got all over that." Sheridan explained.

"Well, at least she's alive, I had noticed her eyes glowed during Ra's demanding for Earth to surrender, I guess there's a chance to rescue her." Said Garabaldi.

"Well let's hope so, if there's a Goa'uld leader gets captured I want it to be her." Sheridan demanded.

Nox Homeworld

Ivanova had just had her first ride on the Stargate, once she had gained her bearings she started explore the surrounding area of the Stargate.

"Whew, what a ride." Ivanova mused.

Whenshe looked back at the Stargate she noticed it was gone.

"What's going on?" Ivanova questioned.

Then she noticed in from of her a young lady dressed in purple robes with red frizzy hair.

"I'm Commander Susan Ivanova of the Earth Alliance Station Babylon-5. I had recently came from that Stargate which was found on Epsilon System." Ivanova introduced herself to the Nox lady.

"I am Lya of the Nox, I had heard of your Babylon-5 from the Narns." Lya announced.

"The Narns?" Ivanova questioned.

"They came here by ship, in attempt to contact an alien civilisation." Lya explained.

"We don't believe in violence, and the Narns seemed to had endured so much." Lya claimed.

"They were once occupied by the Centauri, most will think of revenge these days." Ivanova explained.

"In time they'll learn, as you will too." Lya said.

"What? I'll ensure you I can handle myself." Ivanova defends herself, but then suddly remembers Draals orders.

"I was sent here by Draal, to ask if you'll be able to come to Babylon-5." Ivanova Announced.

"Why?" Lya asked.

Ivanova sighs and attempts to explain.

"Firstly there's a war out there, where a race called the Goa'uld are attacking my people and may threaten our neighbouring civilisations including the Narns." Ivanova Explained.

"In time the Goa'uld will also learn. You need to return to Babylon-5." Lya Announced.

"Well, thank you, for hearing me out, but there is a sick emperor coming over who's trying to bring peace and end the war, and to prevent a future war which will cost more millions of lives." Said Ivanova.

Then Lya turned around and look carefully at Ivanova, then she relaxed and her family appeared besides Lya.

"Okay, we'll come to Babylon-5, but we'll have no involvement in any war or politics." Said Lya.

"Agreed." Ivanova agrees.

Then Ivanova noticed the Stargate and Lya approach the Stargate, raised her arms and opens the portal. Ivanova followed Lya and her family into the Stargate.

Mars

Lyta was able to secure a skylark shuttlecraft and took off, not long later 5 Goa'uld Ha'taks had appeared and began their invasion on Mars, they became to launch Deathgliders and Tel'Taks to the Surface of the planet. Lyta attempt to pilot her shuttle away from the Goa'uld but she noticed that 2 Deathgliders are pursuing her shuttle firing their staff like weapons.

"Engage Interceptors." Lyta ordered her computer.

Lyta knows the deathgliders are catching up and she'll won't make it to the Jumpgate at Io, so she piloted her shuttle into the asteroid belt, then she received a transmission from the Goa'uld fleet with a hologram of Lochly.

"I am Rai of Ra, you will surrender to your god that I present or you will be destroyed." Rai announced.

Then Lyta's shuttle rocked knowing that it was hit, but Lyta noticed that she can make it to the asteroid belt, she flew in between the asteroids and attempt to use her telepathic abilities to confuse the Goa'uld. Which it worked, when one of the Deathgliders had crashed head-on into a Asteroid, then Lyta's shuttle took another hit, which damaged the engines, but the interceptors had disabled the second Deathglider. Then Lyta noticed an Omega Destroyer from her cockpit and sent a distress call and announce that she had disabled a deathglider.

EAS Agamemnon

Commander Thomas had received the call and reported it to Captain James. James was excited to hear an opportunity to capture a Goa'uld ship and Goa'uld prisoners.

"Send shuttles to capture the Goa'uld fighter and to rescue the pilot of that shuttle." James Ordered.

Lauren Thomas flew on one of the crew shuttles, she had attached her shuttle to Lyta's damaged shuttle, and her security team boarding her shuttle. They had found Lyta who was bruised for all the shaking she had taken from the Goa'uld Deathgliders and escorted Lyta to Lauren's shuttle. Meanwhile, the other Shuttle had secured the disabled Goa'uld Deathglider and towed it back into the Agamemnon. Back on the Agamemnon, the gravity had just been restored.

"We got gravity again." Goldman announced.

"Good, what about jumpengines?" James asked.

"Still offline, but the defence grid is online and the Goa'uld fighter is secured and received 2 prisoners." Goldman reports.

Then an alarm went off.

"I'm detecting a squad of Goa'uld fighters!" Goldman announced.

"Move us in to the shuttle, and give it cover fire." James ordered.

"Aye sir." Akinson complied.

The Agamemnon moved closer to Thomas's shuttle and the Goa'uld Deathgliders began to open fire but the interceptors on the Agamemnon had deflected their firepower and shot down a Deathglider. The shuttle successfully docked at the Agamemnon and the Deathgliders began to perform their firing runs on the Omega destroyer. The bridge shook after the ship hat taken some damage.

"Are those Jump engines ready yet?" James inquired.

"They're just been restored, we can jump now." Goldman reported.

"Get us out of here! Jump!" James ordered.

The Agamemnon opened up a jumppoint which destroyed a few Deathgliders and jumped into hyperspace.

Babylon-5

At C&C, David Corwin, had just finished checking in the last docking traffic and then Corwin received an alert that the Jumpgate was activating.

"Lieutenant, the jumpgate is activating, picking up 1 ship." The analytical officer announced.

"Let's see it." David responded.

The Jumpgate opened a jumpoint which admits Earthforce 1, then it starts hailing the station.

"Earthforce 1 is hailing us." The communications officer announced.

"I'll take it." Corwin answered.

Corwin answered the hail, to be addressed by Vice President Luchenko.

"This is Lieutenant David Corwin of Babylon-5, how can I help you." Corwin addressed the Vice President.

"Lieutenant Corwin, I need to speak to your CO immediately, tell him that I'm docking in 10 minutes." Stated Luchenko.

"Yes, Vice President. But the captain is in the ambassadorial meeting."

Ragash 3

In orbit of Ragash 3, there are 2 Vorchan Attack Cruisers are defending the newly rebuilt station with the planet guarded by blockade mines. Then a 3 Goa'uld Ha'Taks appeared from hyperspace window and sent a transmission to all ships and the planet below.

The hologram of Apothis had appeared in front of everyone and made an announcement.

"I am Apothis and have come here as your god, if you won't bow before me you will be destroyed!" Apothis Threatened.

The Centauri Vorchans concentrated their firepower on a single Ha'Tak and the Goa'uld Shields had little effect to the Centauri ion cannons and taken heavy damage, then it spun out of control and crashed into a Vorchan destroying both the Goa'uld Ha'Tak and the Centauri Vorchan. The remaining Ha'Taks concentrate their fire power destroying the second Vorchan but not before both Ha'Taks had taken some damage. They both launched Deathgliders and began to fight the Centauri Sentri Interceptors, with both fighters had met, with Goa'uld Deathgliders smaller than the Centauri Sentri's but the Sentri was more Agile than the Deathglider, fortunately for the Goa'uld they outnumber the Centauri by over 100 Deathgliders against 20 Sentries, the Deathgliders had managed to remove the fighter resistance but lost half of fighters while the Ha'Taks had sent Tel'Tacs to board and take over the Centauri Station. Later the remaining Deathgliders went to the planet and tarted to remove the blockade mines with the assistance of the Ha'Tak motherships.

Babylon-5: Ambassadorial Hall

Meanwhile in the ambassadorial meeting all the ambassadors are shouting and screaming over each other while Captain Sheridan is attempting to gain order, gradually the ambassadors settled down. Nat far from Babylon-5 a jumppoint opened which admits a Centauri fleet with Emperor Turhan on the flagship.

"What is the meaning of having an Earth War fleet at this station? It is said that this is a station of peace!" The Drazi ambassador demanded.

"Right now, if you had heard the news, Earth had just fallen to the Goa'uld, and the fleet is here to defend Babylon-5 until the Goa'uld threat is over." Sheridan explained.

"And when will that be?" The Brakiri ambassador demands.

"When they're gone! This meeting was called to discuss the Goa'uld threat, has anybody had encountered the Goa'uld?" Sheridan questioned.

Everyone remained silence then Londo, breaks the silence.

"I had been informed by the Royal Court, that the Centauri Republic did made contact with these Goa'uld, but this Goa'uld was lead by Apothis." Londo spoke up.

"Any additional encounters?" Sheridan asked.

"Not at this moment but they did attacked our expedition and destroyed most of it." Londo admitted.

The Ambassadors murmured learning that the Goa'uld could attack anyone. Then Londo's communicator beeped and Londo answered.

"Yes, Vir what is it?" Londo demanded.

"Londo, Ragash 3 is attacked, by those aliens that the expedition encountered earlier. They total destroyed all the defences." Vir announced.

"I'll speak to you later." Said Londo.

"Everyone, it has now been announced that the Centauri republic had been attacked by these Goa'uld and I will speak to the Royal Court to request to give assistance to the Earthers in reclaiming their homeowrld." Londo announced.

"The Narn Regime sympathises for the current situation with Earth and my government had given permission for me to announce that the Narn Regime are willing to assist the Earther to reclaim their homeworld." G'Kar announced.

Sheridan's face lights up with those announcements knowing that helps is on the way, then his commlink beeped.

"Sheridan here." Sheridan responded.

"Captain, Earthforce One had just arrived and Vice President Luchenko likes to see you." David announced.

"Okay, I'll see her soon." Said Sheridan.

"Also, I had just received a message from the Centauri Republic that the Emperor had just arrived." David announced.

"Okay, arrange a greeting ceremony for the Emperor's arrival and I'll alert Londo." Sheridan ordered.

"Aye sir." Corwin complied.

"I must go and prepare for the emporer." Said Londo and he left.

"Me too." G'kar followed up and left by going a different direction.

Lennier who was taking Delenn's stead spoke up.

"Before the meeting, I had spoken to Delenn about the Goa'uld, I have been authorised to announce that the Minbari had taken the Goa'uld threat seriously and will also fight the Goa'uld." Lennier Announced.

Sheridan went into thought about the announcement. He knew that the Goa'uld didn't attack the Minbari yet so he wondered why the Minbari would join in the fight against the Goa'uld.

"Did the Minbari explain why?" Sheridan asked.

"They did not inform me of any more information at this moment." Said Lennier.

The League of Non-Aligned Worlds began to question and wonder about the Goa'uld.

"Okay, we'll close this meeting and shall reconvene in 6 hours." Annouced Sheridan as he closed the meeting.

Babylon-5: Customs

In customs, Captain Sheridan, Alfred Bester and Chief Garabaldi had just greeted Vice President Luchenko they spoke for a while and Sheridan had announced the arrival of Emperor Turhan of the Centauri Republic.

"The Emperor is here?" Luchenko asked.

"Yes he's just docking now. I thought I like to grant you the honour of greating the Centauri Emperor." Sheridan answered.

"Thank you Captain, I wasn't prepared to meet Centauri Emperor but one thing I learned being a politician is learning to improvise." Said Luchenko.

Then a serries of Guards entered customs, then Prime Minister Malachi with Emperor Turhan had entered customs and they Approached Captain Sheridan and Vice President Luchenko. Luchenko posed a Centauri greeting posture and greeted the Centauri Emperor.

"On behalf of the people of the Earth Alliance and Babylon-5 I welcome you to Babylon-5." Luchenko greeted.

"On behalf of the people of the Centauri Republic, I accept your welcome and send condolences for your lose of your homeworld and your President." Said Emperor Turhan sympathetically.

"Thank you, it was a grave day since Earth had fallen." Said Luchenko.

"I look forward for your swearing in ceremony." Turhan said.

"Your most welcomed to come to watch, I'm planning to have it held here to mark a new beginning." Luchenko announced.

"I agree, Babylon-5 provides the best opportunity for new beginnings." Turhan agrees.

"Well, this is the Captain of Babylon-5, John Sheridan, his Chief of Security Michael Garabaldi and representative of the Psi-Corp Alfred Bester." Luchenko introduced.

Babylon-5: Down Below

After Turhan arrived he was settled in his quarters, then Lord Refa had just arrived at Babylon-5, also Susan Ivanova had just returned with the Nox, and started to give a tour of the station to Lya.

"Okay this what we call down below, where people who are stuck here and unable to gain enough money to return home. Also there is crime here but in secured areas like the market area you should be reasonably safe." Said Ivanova.

"Why is there any relief?" Lya asked.

"Well, it's difficult but we do our best to help, Dr Franklin had set up a free clinic to help those who can't afford medical care and a Minbari religious caste is also supplying food, clean water and shelter as well." Ivanova explained.

Ivanova continued with the tour and finished with the botanic gardens.

"This is the best part of Babylon-5, the botanic gardens where everyone can enjoy the peace, and also it's responsible for the possessing the atmosphere here." Ivanova announced.

"I see your people try to recreate the Earth anywhere." Lya comments.

"Well, we humans do get a bit homesick, these botanic gardens help us adjust on space stations and our outer colonies. But also we use this section to grow fruit, vegetables, even have a few farms as well." Said Ivanova.

Then Ivanova's commlink beeped.

"Ivanova." Ivanova responded.

"Commander, the meeting is about start in 30 minutes." Announced Sheridan.

"Alright I'm on my way." Said Ivanova. She then Turns Lya. "You may like to go there too. I can escort you there after I get changed." Ivanova offers.

"My people don't take in participation in polatics as I had said earlier." Lya Countered.

"Yes I'm aware of that, I was giving your people the opportunity to observe, the Vorlons don't participate either but they observe." Ivanova explained.

"Very well, we'll observe." Lya agreed.

Babylon-5: Londo's Quarters

Meanwhile in Londo's Quarters Londo was talking with Lord Refa who is discussing about Turhan's fate.

"Londo, Turhan is old and weak, we need a new Emperor that is strong and brave! We need new blood." Refa Stated.

"Lord Refa, what you talking is treason, if we get caught we'll both loose our heads." Said Londo.

"Londo, you don't need to do anything all I need is your support which will solidify our new emperor after Turhan passes away. All we need is an event that will support his reign." Refa explained

"Well, if you're talking about starting a war against the Narns I would support you on that but eversince these Goa'uld had attacked Ragash 3, I think we already got a campaign that will support your potential new emperor." Stated Londo

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you, you had indeed already found a campaign without spending any resources or favours." Refa applauded.

"Lord Refa, my nephew had already became victim to the Narns there and since it was returned back to the republic we had rebuilt its defences and now they're slaves to these Goa'uld!" Londo shouted.

"You seemed to taken this personally, Londo if you agree to go to war with these Goa'uld, you my support." Refa offered.

"Lord Refa, I already decided and proposed the Royal Court, to go to war against the Goa'uld." Said Londo.

"Excellent Londo, I'll make sure the arrangements are made, to the republic." Refa announced.

"To the Republic." Londo responded.

Babylon-5: Ambassadorial Hall

30 min later, at the Ambassadorial meeting, G'kar hid his knife and he, the rest of the ambassadors, Sheridan, Lennier and Londo stood also with the Nox observing in the room, first to greet Lya of the Nox, then Vice President of the Earth Alliance Luchenko and then with 2 Guards by his side with Prime Minister Malachi, Emperor Turhan entered the Ambassadorial Hall proudly. Just about G'kar was to make his move he noticed his knife had disappeared and notice Lya was starring at him, then he noticed Emperor Turhan started to collapse, then Dr Franklin went to his side and called for an emergency medical assistance. Lya then went to the Emperor.

"Lya, I'm sorry we need to get him to medlab immediately." Said Doctor Franklin.

"My people can heal him, his life is fading fast, he may not make it." Lya claimed.

"Well get your people to medlab and you can heal him there." Said Franklin.

Abydos System

Above the planet Abydos, several jumpoints opened which admits a massive Earthforce fleet of 60 Omega Destroyers, 5 Nova Dreadnaughts, and 3 Explorer ships. General Richard Franklin of the EAS Patton who's leading the fleet orders all ships to launch fighters and send the ground pounders to the surface of Abydos.

"General, I'm picking up a distress call, it's one of ours." The analytical officer announced.

"I thought all the ships didn't escape were destroyed. Send a destroyer investigate, but the rest to keep our distance." Franklin Ordered.

An Omega destroyer approached the damaged Omega destroyer that was in Dexter Smith's fleet.

"The Apollo is picking up human lifesigns, it's clean." The analytical officer reports.

"Okay move us in to begin repairs, I guess she must've hid behind a moon when the Goa'uld attacked." Richard assumed.

"General, I don't get this, this ship is way too damaged to manoeuvre, behind a moon and her mass is greater than even an undamaged destroyer." His first officer reported.

Then Richard figured it out, it was a trap!

"Get us out of here!" Richard ordered, but it was too late.

The bait which was the damaged Omega Destroyer exploded which was greatly enhanced with the Quantium-40, which glowed like a mini sun and the shockwave hit the fleet, destroying half the capital ships including the EAS Patton and half the fighters. Then 10 Goa'uld Ha'Taks decloacked, lauched their fighters and closed in the remaining damaged fleet.

To Be Continued.


	8. The Alliance Strikes Back

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the feedback, I had to make some revisions for Mr Morden should've been on Zha-Ha-Dum (I did sort a jumped the gun there, that was for a future chapter.) and I forgot to put the dialogue that indicates that the Narns didn't explore many worlds via the Stargate. Plus a few other corrections.

Chapter 7: The Alliance Strikes Back. (Revised)

Abydos System: EAS Patton

The Patton was badly damaged and the bridge is smashed, with explosions erupting from a nearby console, wires dangling from the ceiling and lights flickering. General Franklin got back onto his command chair, but was injured too with a broken arm,

"Report!" Franklin ordered.

"Main Power out! Weapons out! Defence Grid Down! Communications is damaged but functional! Fires reported all decks and Life Support is failing." The Analytical officer reported.

"Okay, I'm authorising the use of nuclear weapons. I want the nuclear warheads removed and prepare to deploy them." Franklin Announced.

"Aye sir." The Munitions officer complied.

A Goa'uld Ha'Tak closes in on the Patton and sends an energy beam to the damaged Nova Dreadnaught. In the munitions room where a tactical nuke was being prepared a set of rings come from the ceiling and a group of Goa'uld guards materialised with their weapons armed. The technicians pulled out their PPGs and began firing it at the guards. Then another set of rings had appeared but around the nuke and it dematerialised the nuke and then another group of Goa'uld guards materialised. Before the chief technician took a hit from a Goa'uld staff weapon, he managed to inform the bridge.

"General, the chief technician reports that the Goa'uld had stolen a tactical nuke." The munitions officer announced.

Then General Franklin got an idea.

"Can we detonate that nuke?" Franklin asked.

"Yes sir." The Munitions officer answered.

"Do it." Franklin ordered.

Outside the Patton, the nearby Goa'uld Ha'Tak had exploded from the inside out from the tactical nuke that was onboard.

"General! I'm picking up 10 jumppoints opening!" The Analytical officer reported.

"Who are they?" Franklin demanded.

"Can't tell sensors are damaged but I got a visual." The analytical officer answered.

"Put it on." Franklin ordered.

An intact monitor flicked to a scene where the 10 jumpoints had opened which admits what appears to be an earthforce Omega Destroyers but they fire their sapphire blue fusion beams at the Goa'uld Ha'Taks. 3 of the enhanced Omegas (Shadow Enhanced Weapons) concentrated their firepower on a single Ha'Tak and the shields on the enemy ship buckled under extreme firepower and the fusion beams pierce through the hull destroying the Goa'uld ship.

The remaining Goa'uld Ha'Taks and Deathgliders had learned of the greater threat and turned to face the new fleet. The Thunderbolt Starfuries and a few Omegas that are still capable of fighting from the damaged fleet had joined the fight and began to fight the Deathgliders. On the EAS Cortez, Captain Maynard was observing the battle and recognised the Shadow tech and got a bad feeling.

"I want detailed scans of those ships!" Maynard ordered.

"Aye sir." The Analytical officer complied.

"Captain, I'm picking up more echos." One of his officers reported.

"What?" Said Maynard.

With that tactic, the new Omega fleet had destroyed another 2 Ha'Taks and damaged 3 more, however, with the heavy firepower from the Goa'uld they had managed to destroy 2 Enhanced Omegas by concentrating their firepower from their remaining ships, then the space began to ripple as 5 new ships appeared which are extremely dark, which blends in the darkness of space and blots out the stars with a spidery appearance with black spines and as those ships flew by the crew of the fleet heard a scream in the night. The Shadow ships fired their main weapon on the Goa'uld Ha'Taks, easily slicing the damaged Goa'uld ships into pieces. Then the Goa'uld know the battle was lost and attempt to make a retreat, when they're about to open their hyperspace windows, the Shadow ships fired their hyperspace disruptors, which had destabilised the wormhole that Goa'uld were attempting to generate and the window collapsed which destroyed the rest of the Goa'uld fleet. The Earthforce officers on the Patton cheered for this was their major victory against the Goa'uld but the on the Cortez the crew of that ship were more suspicious instead, after the fight was over, the Shadow vessels phased back into hyperspace.

"Those ships, we picked up one of those earlier." Maynard mused.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Patton, the crew had to abandon ship and asked up to pick up the lifeboats." The communications officer reported.

"Okay, get all support craft to pick up the lifeboats, once that is done, begin construction on the jumpgate." Maynard orders.

"Captain we're being hailed by the, Agripa?" The communications officer announced.

"Put it on." Maynard Ordered.

"This Captain Dexter Smith, I'm glad to arrive on time we had been delayed at Zha-Ha-Dum for some upgrades although it wasn't finished, I need to speak to General Franklin once he's available. There's important things we need to discuss." Captain Smith announced.

Babylon-5: Medlab

The Nox had surrounded the bed where Emperor Turhan lies on, Lord Refa with a sour look on his face had just finished his visit, and Londo and Vir had just arrived.

"Doctor, how's the Emperor?" Londo asked.

"Well, when I had initially assessed him, he should've got here first, maybe I could've prevented his collapse. Then again with the Nox, his boireadings are stabilising and not just that, he's health is improving that I think that he'll be better than fine." Franklin assessed.

Londo had relieved look on his face, knowing that his emperor had survived.

"Well in that do you know why he collapsed?" Londo asked.

"Well, I was about to dismiss it as old age, but it would take days for the emperor to die after a collapse like that, I had taken the liberty of taking some tests to see if there's other causes, but it'll be a day for they're finished." Doctor Franklin reported.

Then Londo got suspicious.

"Doctor, whatever you do, make sure no one interferes with those tests, I have a bad feeling about this. I must go now." Said Londo.

Londo and Vir left Medlab and on their way to Londo's quarters Vir got concerned.

"Londo what's going on?" Vir asked.

"I think there's a conspiracy at foot, Vir go to my Quarters and get the recordings of my conversations with Lord Refa. I must go see Prime Minister Malachi." Londo Ordered.

"Right away." Vir complied.

In Prime Minister Malachi's quarters, Prime Minister Malachi was about to check on Emperor Turhan's condition, then the doorbell chimed. Malachi answered the door only to be greeted by 4 Centauri men with their weapons drawn, Malachi quickly closed the door and grabbed his weapon and then the door was blown open and Malachi had stabbed the first Centauri Man than had entered but the remaining 3 had disarmed Malachi and two of the them had shoved him to the wall. Just as the Third man was about to stab Malachi, he was struck on the back of his head by Londo and the man had fallen unconscious. One of the men that had restrained Malachi released his grip on Malachi and attacked Londo and wrestled him onto the floor and the remaining assassin started to strangle Malachi. Then Michael Garabaldi and his security came in and noticed the fight and decided to break it up and the security team raised their PPGs.

"Okay break it up!" Garabaldi ordered.

The Assassin that was wrestling Londo grabbed Malachi's Kutari and attempted to stab Garbaldi, but Zack Allen had fired his PPG, killing the assassin. The last assassin ignored Garabaldi's order and continue to strangle Prime Minister Malachi, then Garabaldi fired his PPG at the assassin killing him and save Malachi's life. Londo got up and thanked Garabaldi.

"I'm glad you came, I thought I was finished." Said Londo.

"I received your call Londo, do you know who's responiosble?" Garabaldi asked.

"I don't know maybe the surviving assassin may know." Said Londo.

"Don't worry about that, I can tell you that now." Garabaldi assured.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prime Minister Malachi demanded.

"Prime Minister, I this there is a conspiracy to remove the emperor and yourself from power." Londo reported.

"What you talking about is treason Londo, anyone who you suspect you must be absolutely sure." Said Malachi.

"I believe it is Lord Refa, he spoke to me earlier about replacing the emperor with someone younger." Londo continued.

"Prime Minister, my men can apprehend Lord Refa at your request." Garabaldi offered.

"Do So." Malachi ordered.

Babylon-5: Docking Bay

Lord Refa was boarding his transport in attempt to leave Babylon-5, he did not receive any reports from his assassins that was now overdue and had to assume that it somehow failed. Refa had launched his ship and exited Babylon-5 and made a run to the jumpgate, then Lord Refa noticed there're Starfuries staying poised in his path and more are coming from behind.

"This can't be happening!" Refa cursed.

Refa sent a distress call and a jumpoint opened which admits a Centauri Primus Battlecruiser. Refa's shuttle went into full speed to attempt to dock to the battle cruiser.

"This is Babylon control, we order you to surrender your ship and prepared to be boarded." Ivanova demanded over the intercom.

Refa ignored the demand and almost arrived at the Battle Cruiser, and the starfuries began to open fire and the Battle Cruiser began to fire on the starfuries which provoked 3 Omega destroyers which began to approach the Centauri ship. Refa had managed to dock and the Primus Battle Cruiser turned and opened up a jumpoint and jumped into hyperspace but not before it took a hit from a laser cannon from an Omega destroyer. Refa had got away.

Narn Homeworld

On the Narn homeworld, thanks to the Narn ancient texts, the Narns had learned how to use the stargate and sent exploration teams to some worlds. One of the teams had returned with an interesting report, G'sten who had debriefed the team and decided to contact G'Kar,

"G'Kar, it's good to you see you alive and free." G'sten greeted.

"The assassination attempt did not went as I would had expected, my weaponed had seemed to disappear before I made by move, I think the Nox did it." G'kar suspected.

"Hmmm, don't worry about the Nox, I guess they had a reason to do that but keep an eye on them. Besides a team had explored one of the worlds through that portal and it's in a room with a circle of script in the centre of the room and some viewing port in a wall. I had recognised that script I don't know what it means but it seams to be ancient earther amongst other alien Languages. I'll send the documents to you and I want you to share it the earthers to see if they can make any sense of it." G'Sten ordered.

"Yes, I'll do that, just curious what other things you had found beyond the portal?" G'kar asked.

"We had encountered some primitive civilisations and you won't believe it they're all earther and they claim not to know Earth. Some are peaceful and some are hostile, and G'kar we had found the aliens that the earths had made war against them. We were ordered to bow for their god, and we refused and they had attacked us. We had lost some good soldiers G'kar, may G'Quon help us if they come for us." Said G'Sten

"Then I'm glad we're helping the earthers to reclaim their homeworld." Said G'Kar.

"Yes, it was difficult to work out these sequences, the most of them in the ancient texts don't work and we had only learned that seven of them so far had worked." G'Sten concluded.

"I wonder why?" G'Kar asked.

"I don't know, we don't even know what the symbols mean but I'll let you know if there's any further developments, G'Sten out." G'sten had terminated the link and went before the Kha'ri.

Babylon-5: Medlab

Emperor Turhan is now at full health, but his face was red when he heard about the assassination attempt on Prime Minister Malachi and not just that Doctor Steven Franklin had finished his analysis and concluded that the Emperor was poisoned for a long time which had weakened his health slowly until his health fails. Before him was Londo, Vir and Malachi, Londo was nervous for his involvement with the conspiracy but constantly assures himself that he did saved Malachi and reported the conspiracy.

"Mollari, I had been surprised with you that you had been involved in dethroning me!" Turhan stated.

"Your Majesty, when I was first brought into the conspiracy I wasn't aware it was that deep, but since the Goa'uld had been attacking us, I know we need to unite our people so we can fight these Goa'uld and that conspiracy will do completely the opposite, which will divide us and the Goa'uld may conquer the Centauri Republic. That was something I can't allow." Londo explained.

"Londo did saved my life, I believe he was working in best interest in the Centauri Republic." Confirmed Malachi

"Vir will you also back up Londo on these claims?" Turhan asked.

"Londo had served the Republic with distinction and been my mentor since I was assigned to work with him. I am convinced that Londo is innocent." Vir answered.

"Very well, until Garabaldi gets answers from the surviving assassin, Londo your duties are suspended until further notice. Vir you're now Ambassador of the Centauri Republic." Turhan Announced.

Babylon-5: Security

In the interrogation room Michael Garabaldi is interrogating the Centauri assassin who attempted to kill Prime Minister Malachi.

"Okay who hired you to kill Malachi?" Garabaldi demanded.

The assassin remained silent.

"Okay, if you won't answer, I got a little surprise for you." Garabaldi announced.

"You'll use telepaths, you have rules, they can't scan me." The assassin responded.

"Well I got a surprise for you, Emperor Turhan had given them permission to scan you." Garabaldi announced.

The door opened which admits Talia Winters who sat down in front of the assassin and began to scan him. She wasn't comfortable scanning an alien mind though but during the scan, Talia had received some memories.

Flashback:

"When do I get my money?" The assassin demanded.

"Don't worry, once you guys did away with Malachi, you'll receive your payment." Lord Refa assured.

"What about the boss?" The assassin asked.

"Leave him to me, you'll have a down payment added to you account." Refa answered.

"Then it's a deal. To the republic!" The assassin applauded.

"To the Republic." Refa answered.

After Talia had experienced the memory, she knew who had tried to murder the Emperor.

"It was Lord Refa!" Talia announced.

"I was afraid you're gonna say that." Garabaldi muse, knowing he had escaped from Babylon-5.

Babylon-5: Ambassadorial Hall

In the Ambassadorial hall everyone except for Londo was standing in respect of the Centauri Emperor. Emperor Turhan had arrived in full health.

"I would like to first thank you for having me here today, for I have an important announcement. Would Ambassador G'Kar come up please." Turhan asked.

G'Kar was surprised but he complied wondering what the emperor would have to say.

"G'kar in behalf of my people and my family, would like to say "Sorry" for all the harm and atrocities that we had done to your people." Turhan Announced.

Then G'kar's eyes bulged out in surprise, he was never expecting to hear that from the Centauri Emperor.

"On top of that, I'll also be giving concessions to the Narn people and assist in repairs of the Narn ecosystem on their homeworld by your people's request." Said Turhan.

"On behalf of my people, we thank you for these concessions and we accept your apology." G'Kar announced, he was so happy he didn't know what to really say.

After the concessions had been discussed, Vice Presisdent Luchenko was next to move in, first by observing her swearing in as President.

"I, Susanna Luchenko, swear to uphold the laws of the Earth Alliance and perform the role of president."

After the swearing ceremony is completed everyone cheered and wished her best wishes.

"Firstly on behalf people of the Earth Alliance, I would like to thank you for the support you will to provide us in reclaiming Earth from the Goa'uld, and hope our good relations will last after the war is over. Secondly after Earth is reclaimed, there will also be investigations of those in the conspiracy of the murder of the late president Santiago." President Luchenko announced.

Everyone cheered with the acceptance of the policies. Then the alarm had sounded. Captain Sheridan contacted C&C.

"What's happening?" Sheridan demanded.

"Captain, we just picked up 3 silhouettes, heading in our direction. They just appeared out of nowhere." Ivanova reported.

"Launch fighters and activate defence grid." Sheridan ordered.

"Already done." Said Ivanova.

Outside Babylon-5

The Omega destroyers moved in tight formation in approach the Goa'uld Ha'Tak motherships which launched their fighters. Then suddenly several jumppoints opened which admits 3 Minbari Sharlin destroyers and 8 smaller ships that looked like plucked chickens.

Then everyone received a message from the Goa'uld via Hologram.

"I am Rai of Ra, you are all to surrender to your god I present you, failure to will be result in deadly force." Rai Demanded. Then the hologram disappeared.

The Omega Destroyers opened fire on the Goa'uld motherships, and the Minbari Sharlins added their firepower and the smaller ships joined the starfuries, raking away the deathgliders. The concentrated firepower of the Omega destroyers and the additional firepower from the Sharlins had penetrated the Shields of a Ha'Tak, causing heavy damage and ending up destroying the ship. The remaining Ha'Taks attempt to retreat but one of the Ha'Taks had taken heavy damage it had taken thanks to a Centauri Primus Battle Cruiser which shredded the vessel with her ion cannons. Then 10 more decloacked behind the Sharlins, firing their main weapons on the Minbari Sharlins and ending up destroying one. The smaller Minbari ships focused all their firepower onto Rai's ship causing heavy damage after penetrating her shield, but 2 of them were shot down after taken several hits from the main weapons of that ship and then turned to assist the remaining Sharlins fight the Goa'uld from behind.

The Minbari Sharlins had managed to turn around to fight the Ha'Taks and poured heavy firepower into one of them and managed to damaged it, but it went out of control an crashed through a Sharlin, destroying it and a Omega destroyer destroying both ships. Then 2 Ha'Taks closed into Babylon-5 and fired their main weapons, the newly installed interceptors deflected it's firepower and then heavy plasma rained onto one of the Ha'Taks in return but the shields had deflected all the firepower. Then a beam of energy of one of the Ha'Taks which was directed at Babylon-5 and another had overpowered the interceptors and damaged the docking pylons. On C&C the whole room shook, sparks began to fly and a nearby console exploded.

"Give them everything we got! Fire on target!" Sheridan Shouted.

"Fire on target aye, hang on!" Ivanova complied.

"Captain, we're getting boarded! One group in blue sector and another in red sector." Corwin reported.

"Mr Garabaldi…" Said Sheridan after he activated his commlink.

"I'm already on it!" Garabaldi responded.

In the corridors of Blue sector, Michael Garbaldi and his security team all dressed in their armour and carrying PPG rifles and used the corners for cover it didn't take long to hear the heavy footsteps of the Goa'uld Guards. When the Goa'uld Guards approached that corner, Garabaldi and his men, jumped out and fired their PPG rifles at them, which had worked to their advantage and raked down most of the Goa'uld guards but one of Garabalid's men got shot by the staff weapon. Then the station shooked again and the lights flickers, Garabaldi's security team then finished off the Goa'uld boarding team.

Meanwhile, outside Babylon-5, the firepower from Babylon-5 with assistance from the smaller organic Minbari ships finally penetrated the shields of one of the Ha'Taks and destroyed it. Then the jumpgate activates and opens up a jumppoint which admits the EAS Agamemnon firing her plasma guns at a nearby Ha'Tak but the shields of that Ha'Tak absorbed the firepower. Above Babylon-5, 12 Goa'uld Deathgliders are making a firing run towards the main reactor firing repeatedly at the hull, followed by 7 Thunderbolt starfuries and 4 Minbari Nail fighters firing repeatedly at the Deathgliders with assistance from the defence grid. The Minbari Nails managed to take out 4 of them, the Thunderbolts managed to take out 5 and the defence grid had taken 2. A single Deathglider is almost in optimal firing range of the main reactor, in the lead Thunderbolt starfury, Warren Keffer decided to risk damaging the reactor by firing a missile after acquiring a lock and the missile managed to hit the last Deathglider and it spun out of coctrol and crashed and exploded on one of the solar panels.

In C&C, the room is now in a mess, with fires here and there, blown out panels and consoles, Ivanova lying on the floor unconscious, wires dangling from the ceiling and a heavy titanium beam which happened to crushed an officer, Susan Ivanova is giving orders franticly to the Starfuries doing everything she can to destroy the remaining Ha'Tak that's constantly firing its main weapon at the station.

"Captain, I'm picking up energy spikes, three of them." Corwin announced.

"I hope they're on our side or we're finished." Sheridan responded.

Then another 3 jumppoints opened which admits 3 large yellow squidlike ships, each one firing their main weapon onto their own Ha'Tak with the assistance of their support ships adding their own firepower, which penetrates their ships, destroying all 3 of them. The remaining 5 Ha'Taks turned to retreat and went into their own Faster Than Light travel. The Vorlon destroyers later turned away, opened their jumppoints and entered hyperspace. The fight is now over.

Turhan's Guest Quarters

Emperor Turhan was pleased with the outcome of his announcement and was relieved that the fight was over. He never had seen the Vorlons fight directly at all and now he did. Now he has a more difficult task.

"Londo, you involvement had brought shame to you house and you know the consequences of treason." Turhan stated.

"Yes, I take responsibility for my actions and I am prepared to accept my punishment." Said Londo.

"Londo your punishment would be death, your house assets repossessed and your accounts frozen. But in recent events, first confessing you are involved with the conspiracy and brought it to my attention, made arrangements to assure my survival and saved Prime Minister Malachi's Life. You had did a great service to the republic." Said Turhan

"So what would happen to me?" Londo asked.

"You will be stripped of you title as ambassador of the Centauri republic and your house will be dishonoured. But I'm allowing you to keep your assets and your accounts and will have a supplementary income to support you and your wife and Ex-wives." Turhan announced.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Said Londo excitedly.

"You're dismissed." Said Turhan.

Without another word Londo left and now he is free, but he knows he got a lesser punishment, putting up with his wife Timov.

Sheridan's Office

In Sheridan's office, Captain Sheridan was talking to various Earth Alliance and Minbari Captains of their ships and began discussing a plan on retaking Earth from the Goa'uld. After the Briefing was over Sheridan was Catching up Captain James of the Agamemnon.

"Well I guess this is the battle that'll turn the tide." Said James.

"I bet it is, I wonder why the Volons had participated directly, I know we're getting our butts kicked, even with the help from the Minbari." Sheridan Admits.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it was all too easy. However I had secured an enemy fighter and its pilots. Not just that we had rescued a rouge telepath as well." James announced.

"Well that'll keep IPX and Psi-Corp busy, we had just captured Rai when she tried to escape in an escape pod, she claims that Lochly is her host." Said Sheridan.

"The Psi-Corp, don't trust and never will." James mused.

"Join the club." Sheridan agrees.

Chulak System

Above the planet Chulak, a joumppoint opened up and admits a damaged Centauri Primus Battle Cruiser. Aster the Jumppoint closed a Goa'uld Ha'Tak decloaked. Lord Refa now a fugitive from the Centauri Republic knew what to do.

"Hail that ship!" Refa ordered his communications officer.

"Apothis, this is Lord Refa of the Centauri Republic, I have a proposition for you." Lord Refa announced.

Babylon-5: Kosh's Quarters

In Kosh's Quarters Captain Sheridan had just entered his quarters, already surprised to see Lyta, who Kosh asked to be released.

"So." Sheridan started.

Kosh only returned a cryptic look.

"A fleet of Vorlon ships had assisted us in the fight against the Goa'uld and saved the station." Sheridan continued.

"It was Necessary. They must not interfere." Kosh Admits.

"Well, "Thank you." seems poor and inadequate." Said Sheridan gratefully.

"I require one other." Said Kosh, indicating to Lyta.

"Why?" Sheridan asked.

"You'll know who she is." Kosh indicated.

"What do you mean?" Sheridan demanded.

"She has a second identity." Kosh answered.

"Captain, what Kosh was referring to is a spy implanted by Psi-Corp, I can't send the password otherwise it will destroy the original personality but Kosh had interviewed the subject. You must bring it to Kosh's quarters once you had found her." Lyta explained.

Babylon-5: Security

Rai was sitting restrained in the interrogation room, Michael Garabaldi had just interrogated her but got no answer except the she won't let him talk to her host nor she'll give any answers. Then doors of the interrogation room opened where Bester enters the room.

"Well Rai, maybe we can't talk to your host or give any answers, but I got a treat for you, this is Bester and…" Grabaldi announced.

"I'll take it from here." Bester interrupts, then he sits down facing Rai directly beginning his scan.

To Be Continued…


	9. Edge of Precipitous

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the feedback, I had made revisions to the previous chapter. This chapter stretches for the rest of the 2nd year of Babylon-5 so the Earth Alliance can rebuild Earth and enhance their fleet in and the next chapter begins at the beginning of the 3rd year. Sorry for a long update, I had an exam and an assignment which kept me busy but this chapter is a long one. Enjoy the story:-)

Chapter 8: Edge of Precipitous.

**June 2259**

Babylon-5: Security

Bester, is scanning Rai/Lochly and at first he received a few images of Ra, and Lochly's last free thoughts before Rai had taken over. Then Bester received more thoughts, much more and it spanned for hundreds of years seeing, other human civilisations being enslaved, the Stargate being active, and then he saw the recent events, from possessing Captain Lochly, submitting to Ra, assisting Ra in taking over Earth by accessing the knowledge of Captain Lochly, takeover of Mars and then the assault on Babylon-5. Then Bester felt resistance but not from the Goa'uld Rai but if it was Captain Lochly trying to regain control of her body.

"Her attempts to regain control of this host will be futile." Rai commented

"We'll see." Bester Countered.

Then Bester detects two minds, and finally he was able to suppress Rai.

"Bester? What happen?" Lochly Questioned.

"Don't worry Captain, everything will be fine, you will be freed…" Bester responded but strained under the stress that Rai has retaken over Lockly.

"If I wasn't bound you'd face my wrath!" Rai shouted.

"Unfortunately, we're not on a Goa'uld ship." Bester countered sarcastically as he continues to scan Rai and learn about the Goa'uld technology, their history and the Stargate and some of their locations.

Centauri Prime: Londo's Mansion

At Londo's Mansion, Lady Timov was leaving the courtyard in order to attend some business for Londo in person, just as she was about to board the carriage that was waiting for her, then the fires exploded out of the windows and the doors, followed by a larger explosion which erupted from the roof, Timov was knocked of her feet and landed face first on the ground. Timov got herself up and looked back at the burning wreckage that was Londo's mansion.

"Londo! That is all your fault!" Timov Thought.

"Ma'am are you all right?" Asked the porter.

"Cancel all my plans and take me to the spaceport." Timov ordered.

"Right away." The Porter complied.

Goa'uld Occupied Earth: Hathor's Tomb

Ra was marching down the main entrance of the tomb with his guards, he remembers the way to Hathor's chamber as he approached her tomb, he waved his hand above the scatophagous, and it opened to reveal a feminine figure with long red hair in Egyptian robes. Her eyes opened and glowed for a seconded then she realised that she was in front of her ex-husband Ra.

"So your finally back, what do you want?" Hathor demanded.

"I want you to find Seth, he is here on Taur'ri." Ra ordered.

"What will I get in return?" Hathor demanded.

Ra just smiled, Hathor knew that Ra is planning something big but unable to identify what it is. Then his first prime entered the chamber and bowed to him then presented a gold sphere.

"What do you possess?" Ra demanded.

"Our forces had fallen at Abydos, we had to retreat through the Stargate." The first prime reported.

Ra glared at his subordinate and snatched the gold sphere to see for himself. As he stared into the sphere, it revealed a fleet of Earth Force destroyers, half of the fleet being destroyed by the trap that was left behind as he had planned, then 10 more Earthforce destroyers arrived with different weapons that their shields are not as effective against it, then Ra noticed dark ships phased into space and he can even hear them scream as they flew by, they were so dark it was difficult to see them but they had spines and their weapons made the Ha'Taks ineffective to withstand their firepower, then the sphere returned back into its original state.

"Another of our forces had fallen in the reign which Rai called Babylon-5, we nearly diminished the forces of the Tau'ri but they have allies." The first prime continued.

Ra activated his ribbon device and the first prime suffered unimaginable tourture until he died.

"Fate for those who are incompetent." Ra commented.

Then Ra stared into the sphere to observe his forces at the battle of Babylon-5 which Rai led, the he observed a new alien races fought against him, ships that were blue and aquatic like in appearance which can destroy a Ha'Tak with fewer numbers and a purple Centauri Primus Battlecruiser which fired weapons that can penetrate the shields of the Ha'Tak and later he noticed yellow squid like ships that jumped out from hyperspace and these ships have weapons that can easily destroy a Ha'Tak, then Ra's forces retreated and the sphere returned back to its inert state. Ra, so furious he tightened his grip on the sphere until it was destroyed.

Babylon-5: Medlab

In Medlab, Dr Steven Franklin and his staff was rushing around attempting to save as many patients they can. But the extensive damage to Babylon-5 had caused problems, the lights were not working properly and were flickering and some of the facilities had become too dangerous to be used for medical aid and had to set up a triage facility outside the medlab.

"Get me some light over here!" Franklin ordered.

A nurse quickly complied and got a torch and focused the light where Doctor Franklin was operating on.

"Okay, nearly done." Said Franklin as he was finishing his work.

Just when Dr Franklin finished the operation he sees a ranger carrying Delenn who is unconscious and badly injured.

"Oh my…" Dr Franklin Gasped.

"Our ship had got shot down, we only managed to get to an escape pod. She needs treatment now." The ranger stated.

"Get me a stretcher, and prep her for surgery stat!" Franklin ordered.

Babylon-5: Bester's Office

In Bester's office, Alfred Bester was sitting behind his desk, behind him was the large Psi-Corps logo and a few Psi-Corp decorations along one wall of his office and 2 black chairs in front of his desk. Then the doorbell chirped.

"Come in." Bester answered.

Talia Winters emerged from the door and approached Bester.

"Ah, Mrs Winters, please sit." Bester indicated to a nearby chair.

Talia sits down and faces Bester.

"What did you call me for?" Talia asked.

"Would you like some coffee, maybe a biscuit?" Bester offered.

"Water will do fine." Talia answered.

Bester retrieved a glass and poured water from a nearby tap and hand it over to Talia. Talia took a sip and placed the glass of water on Bester's desk.

"Now where am I? Oh, that's right, you know that battle has turned the tide of the war against the Goa'uld?" Bester questioned.

"Yes, but that battle was not won. There was a report that the Vorlons got themselves in this you know?" Talia Countered.

"I know, but wether they help us or not, in the end the Goa'uld will be driven out from Earth, then we have a chance to prove ourselves that we can stand above the mundanes…" Bester announced.

"Alfred, I only know the Psi-Corps had brought me up, but eversince Mars was taken by the Goa'uld, even if I agree to you, but I don't think the Psi-Corps can take over." Talia Stated.

"Ah, but you're wrong, you see, the Psi-Corp had advanced warning that the Goa'uld would take Mars, so before they arrived, we evacuated discretely." Bester explained.

Talia thought hard about the situation, she was loyal to the Psi-Corp but she was uncomfortable about them taking over humanity. Also she was thinking what would Jason do if he was in her situation.

"How?" Talia asked.

"Well, that'll be determined if you're willing to play your part Mrs Winters." Bester answered.

"I would have to think on that." Said Talia.

"Take your time Mrs Winters, there's no rush, when you had decided, please call me." Said Bester.

Chulak System: Apothis's Ship

In Apothis's ship, Lord Refa was being escorted to Apothis's throne room where Apothis himself was awaiting. Apothis noticed Lord Refa's arrival and dismissed his guards.

"So are you interested in my proposal?" Refa asked.

Apothis, didn't respond but instead, two guards carrying a stretcher with a golden orb on it. The guards placed the orb on an alter and Apothis dismissed his guards. He then waved his hand in front of the orb, then it went dark, then it revealed stars of space then 1 Goa'uld Ha'Tak in front of a Centauri fleet of a Primus and 3 Vorchans. The Goa'uld Ha'Tak opened fire on the primus, instantly disabling it and then destroying it, and the Vorchans fired their Ion cannons repeatedly into the Ha'Tak and destroyed it, and the 3 more Ha'Taks decloaked behind the Vorchans and fired their Main weapons repeatedly, then the Orb went back to it's inert state.

"What weapons do your people use and why do they penetrate our shields?" Apothis demanded.

"I see so your shields are a significant factor in the war against the Earthers." Refa mused. "The Earthers use a primitive weapons compared to us, the Centauri, we use ion weapons in combat. If you want we can teach your people how these weapons work." Refa offered.

Apothis gave thought but he was not convinced.

"What if you're bluffing?" Apothis demanded.

"Well in that case, I do present a gift for you, before we left Centauri space we thought you may like this." Said Refa, and he clapped his hands.

Then the doors opened which admits 2 more Goa'uld guards with a young Centauri woman, in a blue exotic gown, she strides carefully and gives a flirtiest look.

"May I present Mariel, Formally the Wife of Ambassador Londo Mollari, she has sensitive information of the politics within our region of space and with my men within Centauri space, at your command we will help you to spread your reign across the Galaxy." Refa announced.

Apothis was pleased with the offer, he gives a nod to a nearby Guard and he left, later two guards returned carrying a stretcher which carries a tank.

"Bow before your god." Apothis orders Mariel.

"As you wish your holiness, anything else you like to me to do?" Mariel complied and bowed before Apothis in order to get his affection.

Apothis then dipped his hand in the tank and pulled out a snake like creature and placed it on Mariel's shoulders, and then it pierces her skin and embeds itself into Mariel's body.

"Behold my Queen!" Apothis announced.

Mariel got herself up again and stared at Lord Refa, with her eyes glowed for a second. Refa and Apothis smiled.

"One last thing, before I left Centauri Prime I was able to get this, it was from an ancient civilisation called themselves Shadows. We only heard myths and legends about them but I am aware that only the Minbari had confronted them." Refa stated.

Then a door opened and Refa's men came in carrying a black organic pod and they placed it on the ground before Apothis.

"These devices can automate, fighters and with enough of these, you can control a ship without a crew!" Refa explained.

Apothis was impressed, he got a new host for his queen and technology that was from an advanced civilisation.

Abydos System: EAS Cortez

On the Cortez in Captain Maynard's office, Captain Maynard, Captain Smith and General Franklin who has his arm now in a sling were discussing the aftermath of the recent battle against the Goa'uld.

"So based on the update, Earth is now taken by the Goa'uld." Franklin assumed.

"That'll be right General, my last orders from the president were to take my fleet to Zha-Ha-Dum with a guest, to upgrade our weapons and to drop off our guest at his base." Dexter answered.

"Who is the guest?" Maynard asked.

"Mr Morden. He said he'll be heading to Babylon-5 for some business that his associates want to perform." Dexter answered.

"With half our fleet destroyed, we can't spare much ships to retake Earth." Franklin announced.

"The Base is under construction and the Jumpgate is now being deployed, soon Abydos will be amongst our colonies, once the construction is complete. The repairs would be done and we maybe able to send about 20 ships in order to retake Earth." Maynard Suggested.

"I would like to send some ground pounders and have the weapon upgrades to be installed on those ships, any other upgrades can be offered from Zha-Ha-Dum?" Franklin asked.

"The new weapons are been equipped with an enhanced fusion power source to supply the additional power and they can be easily be equipped, but the other upgrades include stealth system that'll match if not supersede the Minbari, artificial gravity and Bio-Organic armour we didn't have the time to equip these technologies." Dexter explained.

Captain Maynard's jaw dropped as he heard of these technologies that were from the same aliens that he had encountered earlier will be integrated into the Earth Alliance, he gathers his courage to ask one more question.

"Captain Smith, I had reported earlier about encounter with these aliens that possesses that kind of technology, was contact had been established, if so who are they?" Maynard asked.

General Franklin also has the same curiosity and allowed Maynard to have his question answered.

"These technologies are found on Zha-Ha-Dum, Mr Morden claimed he and other survivors of the crash landing of the Icarus had contacted an alien race, for secrecy of their existence, they're willing to allow us to study their technology. General, they're thousands of years a head of us. With that technology, we can beat the Goa'uld!" Dexter proposed.

"One thing at a time Captain, we need to retake Earth first, before we can plan to counter strike. But I see that this technology is gonna make everyone think twice before they can take us on." Franklin countered.

Goa'uld Occupied Earth: Seth's Base

On a remote location on Earth, Seth was gathering his supporters, knowing that Ra had taken over Earth and was evacuating his base. Not long later, he noticed pink pheromone gases started flooding the room. He quickly activated the rings transporter which teleported, himself and some of his followers to an underground cavern.

Meanwhile, Hathor had converted the rest of the male followers and ordered them to exterminate the unaffected followers who are still loyal to Seth. Then Hathor followed Seth and also activated the ring teleportation device and was also teleported to the underground cavern.

In the underground cavern, Seth had his followers activating a Tel'Tac shuttle and he activated his ribbon device, which produced a shockwave and sent Hathor flying into a cave wall. But Hathor recovered and blew some more pheromone gas which distracted Seth and Hathor activated her own ribbon device, with Seth distracted Hathor was able to overcome his resistance and destroyed his ribbon device, then Hathor increased the intensity of her ribbon device which got Seth in a death grip, then his bronchi got crushed and then a snake like creature emerged from the broken body, and Hathor picked it up in its attempt to escape and with her own hand she snapped the Goa'uld creature in half, killing Seth.

Seth's followers who had observed then bowed to Hathor, she smiled proudly and now she can start building her own empire. Then rings appeared in the Cavern where Ra's Goa'uld guards had materialised and began to fire their staff weapons at Hathor and her followers. Hathor Ra would take her out, once he was finished with her so she and her followers all quickly board the Tel'Tac shuttle, and launched it and flying through the cavern ceiling, broke through the surface of Earth and then flew into space. A Ha'Tak which was in orbit, began to follow Hathor's Tal'Tac and fired its main weapon. But Hathor know a hiding spot and sent her shuttle into a hyperspace window and got away.

Babylon-5: Customs

At customs, Zack Allen was doing the check in of incoming passengers, everything was going smoothly until a Centauri woman dressed in a red gown checked in.

"Excuse, me, I'm Timov daughter of Algul, I was wonder you know where Londo is?" Timov asked.

"Well, since he took it hard from the Emporer…" Zack tried to explain.

"I know that he's no longer ambassador, well never mind, I'll find him myself." Timov interrupted.

Babylon-5: Medlab

Captain Sheridan was rushing to medlab, to his horror he sees Delenn injured but being operated on by Dr Franklin and his staff, making desperate attempt to save Delenn's Life but they're not having much luck, then Sheridan noticed a Ranger was also watching.

"We barely managed to escape." The ranger stated.

"You rescued her?" Sheridan asked.

"She was unconscious, I managed to carry her to an escape pod and then brought her here, I am now standing watch over and pray for her recovery." The Ranger answered.

"You're human, I thought rangers were all Minbari." Sheridan observed.

"Well after my brother died during a mission to warn about the coming shadows, I decided to join and carry on his work. My name is Marcus Cole, I was assigned to protect Delenn." Marcus explained.

"Captain John Sheridan, thank you for rescuing her." Sheridan introduced gratefully.

"It was my job, I live for the one and die for the one." Said Marcus.

Then Lya entered medlab and Sheridan noticed.

"Lya, is there anything I can help you with?" Sheridan offered.

Then a life monitor which was observing Delenn just flattlined, Franklin attempt to resuscitated her but did not succeed.

"Don't do this!" Franklin shouted.

"Delenn!" Sheridan shouted looking hopelessly through the glass into the operation room.

Then the staff gave up and pulled the blanket over Delenn's head. The nurses taken her body out of the operation room, Marcus bowed his head in shame and Sheridan was leaning on the glass window which looks into the surgery room. Lya's family then arrived and they with Lya surrounded Delenn and the whole group including Delenn went invisible.

"Hey! What's happening?" A nurse demanded.

"I think they're going to do the same thing that they did to Emperor Turhan but he was alive." Dr Franklin answered.

"You mean…" Said Marcus, raising his head with hope.

"Let's hope so." Said Sheridan.

Babylon-5: Londo's Quarters

Meanwhile, in Londo's Quarters Londo was doing some study in Earth culture, he knew that Emperor Turhan and Prime Minister Malachi and just left to return to Centauri Prime. On top of that, he also heard some of the Centauri Colonies had succeeded from the Centauri Republic and some of the military had disappeared. Although there's not much Londo can do until the door bell chimed.

"Yes, yes, Vir what is it this time, I already given the notes to assist you in you new career…" Londo responded.

The door opened to reveal Timov, Londo dropped his brivari which was half finished.

"Timov, what brought you here?" Londo asked.

"What brought me here? I was nearly killed, that's brought me here, and you can forget to return to Centauri prime for your estate is destroyed." Timov announced.

Londo's eyes bulged, in shock in hearing the news, he wondered why someone would go after his wife.

"Well, you're safe here now, yes. I bet that Lord Refa could've tried to strike back since I had turned him in." Londo assured.

"Well congratulations, you had just made another enemy and this time he knew that he can't get you, so he decided to take everything else that's important to you. Well done, my life is now at stake because of you." Said Timov sarcastically.

"Well I'm no longer ambassador, what do you expect me to do, Yes?" Londo demanded.

"First of, if I were you I would try and root out Refa's men before they take over the Republic, but now I'm fatigued and going to get some rest." Said Timov.

Later Londo went to bed, and he had dreamed, for the first time he did not dream of being Emperor but instead he dreamed he was Centauri Prime when he's older and he sees Timov attending to her tasks and he appears to be living in Lord Refa's mansion, and he sees 2 children playing and Timov was attending to them. They are a Centauri boy nearly coming of age and a Centauri girl, and Londo felt overwhelming joy. Then Londo woke up and laughing.

"There! I did it!" Londo announced.

"Did what?" Timov demanded, who was just awoken by Londo's announcement.

"I'm not going to die!" Said Londo joyously.

Londo then jumped around for joy.

Babylon-5: Medlab

It had been hours, Sheridan had been sitting on the lounge that was in the waiting room, while Marcus was standing vigil, Dr Franklin then approached them.

"There's good news. Commander Ivanova, is out from the worst of it and she'll make a full recovery." Dr Franklin announced.

"Thanks doc, the repairs are gonna be difficult, the technical team had assessed the damage, we're lucky to remain in one piece. Any news about Delenn?" Sheridan asked.

"I don't know what the Nox are doing, but after they had attended to Emperor Turhan, he was back in full health, I have a good feeling that Delenn will be back at full health but for now I recommend rest for Ivanova for a while she did take a beating." Franklin recommends.

"Thank you doctor." Said Sheridan.

**September: 2259**

It had been 3 months since the battle for Babylon-5, the repairs are completed and additional Minbari ships, Sheridan was later introduced to the Whitestar, which also participated in the fight against the Goa'uld by Delenn and Marcus and was given a tour. Also, Bester had left Babylon-5 to meet with his superiors somewhere in hyperspace to discuss the results.

Babylon-5: Ambassadorial Hall

In the Ambassadorial hall instead of the Ambassadors, there were Earthforce Captains, Minbari Alyts and Shai Alyts, Centauri and Narn Generals. At the main table is where President Luchenko, Captain Sheridan, Ambassador Vir Cotto, Ambassador G'Kar and Ambassador Delenn are sitting.

"Okay, we have gathered here to discuss how to retake Earth." Luchenko announced.

"I had, had contacted my government and the Emperor himself sends his personal support and is sending a fleet rendezvous here." Vir announced.

"The Minbari had shed blood on that day, the Goa'uld are barbarians and we will show them the error of their ways." Shai Alyt Neroon announced.

"The Goa'uld had interfered with the delicate plans of the upcoming events and they have to pay, the Grey Council had allowed me to announce the Minbari will make the Goa'uld see the error of their ways." Supports Delenn.

"The Narn Regime had symphonised for the occupation of Earth and had sent a fleet here." Said G'Kar.

"Okay, the league of non-aligned worlds do not want to participate, so that will leave us. The president and I had received a message from one of our fleets and will arrive here shortly." Sheridan announced.

"On behalf of the people of Earth who will be liberated we thank you all for assisting in liberating Earth." Said Luchenko proudly.

Babylon-5: Medlab

Meanwhile back at Babylon-5, Dr Franklin was doing his examination of Lochly and had concluded that it was going to be difficult for any attempt will most likely kill the patient and he was researching all possible precautions and procedures to remove the Goa'uld symbiont. Then Sheridan entered medlab.

"How's the patient?" Sheridan asked.

"It's not easy, Rai was not bluffing if we attempt to remove her from Captain Lochly. I only concluded 2 ways that the symbiont can be removed." Doctor Franklin reported.

"What are they?" Sheridan questioned.

"First, the symbiont can remove itself voluntarily which is unlikely, or I can attempt to drug up the symbiont and remove it by force. If done properly, it won't know if it was being removed, but additional research will be required." Franklin concluded.

"Do what's necessary." Sheridan ordered.

Babylon-5: Fresh Air Restaurant

On the Fresh Air restaurant, President Luchenko was enjoying a quiet lunch, her personal security is quietly monitoring for her safety and she kept the documents on the table that she was reviewing. Then a figure casts a shadow on her table which got Luchenko's attention.

"Can I help you?" Lenchenko asked.

"Well it depends." The stranger responded.

"Well I don't think I had met you before." Said Luchenko.

"I was a member of IPX and contributed to the Warlock project before the fall of Earth." The stranger responded.

"Then again I had seen you before, um Mr Morden. What did you come here for?" Luchenko asked.

"What do you want?" Mr Morden asked.

"I don't understand, if that's a joke it's not funny if you can excuse me I got work to do." Luchenko responded.

"Are you sure? My associates can be of assistance." Mr Morden offered.

"And where were they during the Goa'uld conflict? Where were they when Earth had fallen? Can they answer those questions?" Luchenko advanced.

Mr Morden was surprised how resilient the new president but he intends to persist.

"They were helping, they can't intervene directly, but they're already allowing IPX to study their technologies which will be a great benefit in the fight against the Goa'uld, but we needed to improvise, these technologies are supposed to be for the Warlock project…" Mr Morden explained.

"What do you know about the Warlock project, that was supposed to be classified." Luchenko interfered.

"As I said I worked personally with IPX in using these technologies for the Earth Alliance, but we only managed to apply a few of these technologies on a few Omega destroyers which had to assist General Franklin in retaking Abydos system." Mr Morden continued.

"So, are these new technologies effective?" Luchenko asked.

"I was not present in the Abydos system but I am confident that everything was taken care for." Mr Morden assured.

"So what about the Warlock Project?" Luchenko questioned.

"The construction of the chassis is paused at the secret laboratories in the solar system in orbit of Uranus, based on my associates, the Goa'uld hasn't taken any planets beyond Jupiter. As for the technologies, only one Omega destroyer was to remain in order install the rest of the technologies on the Omega chassis my associates is now sending it here, go to C&C and see." Mr Morden offered.

Luchenko gave some thought and agreed with Mr Morden to go to C&C to see his associate's handiwork. Mr Morden smiled and was convinced that Luchenko could be an asset. Now he got up and headed to the botanic gardens where expect to find the new aliens that the Narns had contacted and later somehow got to Babylon-5. It didn't take long for Mr Morden to find these aliens, they all looked at him with curiosity but some were actually seeing his associates and were starring at them as well, but the Shadows assumed they're not seen.

"Hello, I like to talk to you leader." Mr Morden asked.

"We'll summon her." One of the aliens answered.

Not long later Lya arrived, she got a small fright seeing Mr Morden with his shadows but was able to conceal her feelings.

"You like to see me?" Lya asked.

"Yes, I was sent by my associates, they're just curious, maybe we can get to do some business as well." Mr Morden introduced.

"I'm Lya of the Nox, we don't participate in galactic politics and in military warefare. If your business involves that, you're associates are wasting their time." Lya said.

"Not at all, all in interested is what do you want?" Mr Morden asked.

"Intriguing question, your associates must be wise, by why do they ask?" Lya countered.

"Oh, it's just business all they want to do is to help." Mr Morden explained.

"Can they heal? Can they promote peace without violence? Can they protect without violence? If they can, all we want is peace, but if they can't then there's nothing they can provide." Lya answered.

"Thank you, it good doing business with you." Mr Morden concluded and left the botanic gardens. Then the Shadows twitched at him.

"No, I don't think they'll interfere with our plans, they won't be a problem." Said Mr Morden.

Babylon-5: C&C

Susan Ivanova, Captain Sheridan, Centauri Captains, Minbari Shai Alyts and Narn Commanders are discussing plans how to retake Earth, they had concluded that there are at least 29 Goa'uld ships and assumed they're are stationed at Jupiter, Mars and Earth. Then Captain James had a question.

"We should scout out Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn to make sure that there's no Goa'uld presence there." James suggested.

"It's already taken care of, the stealth systems of the Minbari and their new Whitestar class gunboats are currently scouting the area, based on their latest reports, we will all jump out in the orbit of Saturn there, the Earth Fleet will advance on Jupiter, we will expect minimal resistance there but once we get to Mars, we expect the fight to get heavier." Sheridan explained.

"I don't get it. Why is the Goa'uld guarding Jupiter?" Ivanova asked.

"The Rangers are unable to get a close look without being detect but it seems that the Goa'uld had found something interesting there." Marcus concluded.

"Alright, in Mars Orbit, the Whitestar fleet and the Earth Fleet will attempt to break the Goa'uld fleet at Mars, and there once the Goa'uld are to be engaged and any new Goa'uld ships decloaks, the Centauri will jump in, since their shields are vulnerable to Centauri weapons, that should secure Mars." Sheridan continued with his plan.

"Captain, jumpgate opening. 21 objects coming through." Corwin announced.

The Jumpgate activates and 20 Omega destroyers emerged from the jumppoint, as well a one more Omega destroyer except its armour was bio-organic with spines shooting out from the front and back.

"We're now receiving a signal from the lead ship." Corwin continued.

"Put it on." Sheridan ordered.

Sheridan have a bad feeling of the Shadow enhanced Omega destroyer and the Minbari is now on edge.

"This is General Franklin of the Enigma, Captain Sheridan, I was informed that there will be an effort to retake Earth and decided to come join you, expect to see me in 30 minutes." Said General Franklin.

"Yes sir." Sheridan complied.

Then President Luchenko entered C&C, to see what Mr Morden was speaking about then she sees the shadow enhanced Omega destroyer and she gasped at its appearance.

Babylon-5: Sheridan's Office

Ambassador Delenn was angry to learn that Earth was going to use shadow technology to fight against the Goa'uld. Also Luchenko didn't like the use of such technology knowing where it came from after reviewing the late president Clark's minutes. General Franklin was surprised with the reaction of his president and his peers and Sheridan was not to keen in using the Shadow Technology.

"Madam president, let me explain, we need all the help we can get, and these shadows are providing everything we need to fight the Goa'uld." Franklin proposed.

"General, I had just formed treaties with the Narns, Minbari and the Centauri, the existence of that ship Enigma, is jeopardising everything we worked so hard in order to reclaim Earth." Luchenko countered.

"General, that ship is an abomination, it must not exist, if you persist, the Minabri will have to withdraw its support for your attempt to reclaim Earth." Delenn argued.

Captain Sheridan and General Franklin was thinking it over, Franklin believed even without the Minbari, he can reclaim Earth with the remaining resources, but Captain Sheridan was thinking of the political impact of allowing that ship if not a fleet of these monsters to be produced, Sheridan didn't like the thought of that.

"Madam president, this is your call whatever you decide we'll stand by you." Said Sheridan.

"I want that monster destroyed. General Franklin are there any more of those ships?" Luchenko asked.

"No, the Enigma was only a prototype and a testbed of these new technologies." Franklin answered.

"Destroy it." Luchenko ordered.

Delenn smiled with relief knowing president Luchenko made the right choice.

"You made the right choice." Delenn complimented.

"It's not easy choice, but I rather have the support of the Minbari rather than having the forbidden fruits. If you can all excuse me I have a meeting to attend to." Said Luchenko then she left the office. Lechenko went to the Fresh Air restaurant to find Mr Morden and easily found him and she approached him.

"Mr Morden, I had seen your associates handiwork, I'm quite impressed, but you know that being a politician is that you have to make compromises, I'm sorry to say that the price will be too high for Earth to pay for what your associates are offering us, I hope they understand." Said Luchenko.

"That's okay, we're only offering you assistance in retaking Earth, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Mr Morden offered.

"I don't think that's necessary." Luchenko countered and left.

Solar System: Jupiter

At Jupiter orbit 3 Goa'uld Ha'Taks had gathered at Ganymede, in the captured colony, Ra who was watching from Earth was observing a Goa'uld symbiont being placed on the ramp that leads into the shadow vessel. The creature slithers into the ship and attempts to merge with the ship. When the merge occurred, a huge scream of the ship's awakening was heard and the shadow ship came alive, and began to fire its main weapon at everything in site. It then later broke through the dome ceiling can continue to destroy the base.

Not far away, multiple jumppoints opened which admits 20 Omega Destroyers and 10 Whitestars, the Destroyers quickly launched their Thunderbolt starfuries and advanced to Jupiter. On the EAS Agamemnon the lead ship, the crew was startled by the discovery what the Goa'uld had done.

"Captain, I'm picking up energy spikes and 4 silhouettes." Goldman Reported.

"What the?" James mused as his eyes widened to observe a Shadow Battlecrab destroying the base.

Then 3 Goa'uld Ha'Taks began to fire their weapons on it but it was easily absorbing the firepower that the Goa'uld are dishing out. Then the shadow vessel was taking pot shots at the Goa'uld ships, one got crippled with their shields unable to absorb the great energy output of the shadow main weapon which later spin out of control and got pulled into Jupiter's gravity well. One of the Ha'Taks had shot of a spine of the shadow ship and the shadow vessel and turned and fired its main weapon at full power at the second Goa'uld Ha'Tak, the beam hit the ship and it took a few seconds before its shields fail and the shadow main weapon pierced the ship and sliced it up. Then the shadow ship glowed a bright yellowish colour and back into its normal appearance and stopped firing its weapon as the Goa'uld symbiont had successfully taken over the shadow ship.

"The Goa'uld must not get that technology! All ships focus al our firepower on that Goa'uld ship and fire!" James ordered.

The 20 Omega Destroyers advanced towards the base and fired their main weapons, most of the ruby red laser beams hit the third Goa'uld Ha'Tak and overwhelmed its shields and destroyed the Goa'uld ship, the 10 Whitestars advanced and open fired at the Goa'uld controlled Shadow Battlecrab and managed to knock off a few spines, but the Shadow ship countered and destroyed a Whitestar in a single shot, then turned and sliced an Omega destroyer right down the middle, destroying the ship. Then the Whitestars turned around and came back firing everything they got. The shadow vessel takes a pounding until it shrivels up and breaks down, the Shadow ship is now destroyed.

"Captain, we got reports that Jupiter is now secured and we're ready to preceed to Mars." Thomas reported.

"Good, tell the General that the sector is secured and the ground pounders can come in." James ordered.

"Yes sir." Hall complied.

Then a jumppoint opened which admits Earthforce One escorted by 2 more Omega destroyers which joined the fleet. Then several shuttles and breach pods launched from those Omega destroyers which contains the ground pounders which are to retake the colony from the Goa'uld.

Solar System: Mars

Not much time later, after Jupiter is now retaken by the Earth Alliance with the help from the Minbari, Ra had ordered 10 of his ships to Guard Mars and to remain cloaked. But it didn't take long for several jumppoints to open which admits 20 Omega destroyers including the EAS Agamemnon and 9 Minbari Whitestars and they approached Mars. The Omega destroyers launched their Thunderbolt starfuries, then swarms of Goa'uld Deathgliders ambushed the fleet.

The Thunderbolt Starfuries and the Whitestars immediately responded and clashed against the Goa'uld Deathgliders, the Whitestars have no problems raking away the Deathgliders but taking minor damage in return until a Deathglider crashed into the bridge of a Whitestar and it spun out of control and crashed into the front section of a Omega Destroyer causing a chain reaction where several explosions erupt along the hull and a final explosion which ripped the destroyer apart.

Then several squads of Deathgliders although some were being shot down by the interceptor defence grid, Whitestars and Thunderbolt starfuries are performing firing runs on the Omega destroyers doing moderate damage and some even crashed right into them. Then beams of energy that erupted from nowhere which attach to 6 Omega destroyers, then after that, bright blue explostions quickly engulfed those destroyers, destroying several Starfuries and Deathgliders along side as well as 2 Whitestars and 2 Omega Destroyers which were not able to escape from the aftershock.

Then 10 Goa'uld Ha'Taks decloaked and fired their main weapons at the damaged Omega Destroyers, destroying another 2 of them. Then the Agamemnon sent the signal for the reinforcements to arrive and several jumppoints opened which admits 10 Minbari Sharlins with their Nail Fighters already launched, along with 20 Centauri Vorchan Attackcruisers escorted by 5 Primus Battlecruisers with their Sentri fighters launched and 10 Narn G'Quan Heavy Cruisers, all pouring their firepower on the Goa'uld Ha'Taks, The Narns had Destroyed a Ha'Tak with their concentrated firepower which overwhelmed their shields, the Minbari had destroyed 3 of them with the same technique and since the Centauri Ion cannons are extremely effective against the Goa'uld shields they were quickly able to destroy 4 Goa'uld Ha'Taks. The Minbari fighters and Centauri Fighters joined the Whitestars and Thunderbolt starfuries and able to destroy all the Goa'uld Deathgliders. The remaining 10 Omega destroyers focused all of their firepower onto a single Ha'Tak and overwhelmed its shields and able to destroy it, the last Ha'Tak immediately changed course in attempt to retreat but it was pursued by the 6 remaining Whitestars and Centauri Vorchans and firing everything they got and destroyed the last Goa'uld Ha'Tak before it went into hyperspace.

Later another single was sent a jumppoint opened to admit Earthforce One and 5 Hyperion Heavy Cruisers which launched troop transports and escorted with Whitestars and the Thunderbolt starfuries, went to the surface of Mars to secure the Planet.

Mars: Earth Force One

After Mars is secured by the ground pounders, on Earth Force One, General Franklin was observing the aftermath, only a few Goa'uld guards had been routed out and also the Goa'uld had a base which seemed to have been reactivated since their arrival at Cydonia but it was captured by the Ground pounder but with heavy resistance and lost some good men and women who did their job, but they did captured an interesting asset a Goa'uld first prime. Then president Luchenko entered his office.

"Good news General?" Luchenko asked.

"Yes, indeed we had full control of Mars and Jupiter which only leaves Earth to retake now." Franklin reported.

"We lost a lot of good men and women in that fight and half of our fleet." Luchenko commented.

"I know but my plan had worked, the Goa'uld had taken the bait and we had closed the cage around them and taken them out, the damage they had done to Mars is now being assessed." Franklin continued.

"How much damage?" Luchenko asked.

"The Goa'uld had destroyed the military infrastructure on the planet and most of the citizens were rounded up in concentration camps, perhaps to be enslaved or hosts to these Goa'uld. Thousands were executed which were the elderly and the infirm. And the moral had decayed severely including the failed uprisings which added to the death toll." Franklin explained.

"I want Earth taken back, before the Goa'uld destroys humanity as we know it." Luchenko demanded.

"And you shall have it." Franklin complied.

Not long Later, the Captains from the MInbari, Centauri, Narn and Earth fleet had gathered, and General Franklin was giving the briefing to retake Earth. With a Holographic display in the centre of the room Richard Franklin starts the Briefing.

"Okay, everyone the repairs are almost finished and we're almost ready to proceed. First, the Goa'uld will most likely to hide their numbers so we will expect to see their fighter first up and properly a mothership or two." Franklin began.

"General, the Goa'uld will most likely be aware of our earlier attack strategy, they'll most likely decloak a few of their ships this time, how are we going to overcome their stealth systems?" Captain James asked.

"The Narns will fire energy mines to flush them out, it is unknown what effects it will apply to the Goa'uld warships, but if they're there we'll know. Any other questions?" General Franklin asked.

"Then good hunting everyone." Said General Franklin.

Solar System: Earth

At the Moon's orbit, it was quiet with only a few Deathgliders patrolling for any transports attempting to escape. Then several jumpoints opened which admits 10 Narn G'Quan Heavy Cruisers which all fired the energy mines towards Earth and the projectiles exploded halfway, 5 cloaked Goa'uld Ha'Taks were caught in the explosion and the effects caused them to loose their cloak and become visable and immediately launched all their Deathgliders and fired their main weapons at the Narn ships, destroying 2 of them.

Then more jumpoints opened which admitted 10 Omega Destroyers, 5 Minbari Sharlins and 6 Whitestars with their fighters launched and fired their main guns at the Goa'uld Ha'Taks and destroyed 2 of them, then the Deathgliders swarmed around the advance alliance and clashed into their fighters.

Then beams of energy came from Earth and connected to the MInbari Sharlins where the Goa'uld are sending boarding parties in attempt to take over the Minbari ships. On the lead Minbari Sharlin, Shai Alyt Naroon was alerted that the Goa'uld was boarding his ship and sent his warriors to stop them, in the corridors of the Minbari ship several Minbari warriors armed themselves with fighting pikes intercept the Goa'uld boarding party. When they arrive they hid behind the corners and the Goa'uld guards armed with staff weapons marched by and the Minbari had managed to get the first strike and struck down most of the Goa'uld boarding party, but the remaining guards, had parried and fought hard against the Minbari, but they were outnumbered and the Minbari had taken out the last of the Goa'uld boarding party. Then the ship shook, for the Goa'uld had deployed Naquadah(Quantium-40) enriched nukes into the fleet and destroyed 3 Omega destroyers, 5 Narn heavy Cruisers and 3 Minbari Sharlins when they had eliminated 3 remaining Goa'uld Ha'Taks.

Naroon was enraged, it was the similar trick that the humans used which destroyed the Blackstar and he ordered the Whitestars to the surface to find any landed Ha'Tak on Earth. Meanwhile, Captain James had signalled the Centauri to arrive and the 20 Vorchans and 5 Primus's arrive, the Vorchans joined with the Whitestars to find the Landed Goa'uld Ha'Taks, after they had decended into the Earth's atmosphere 5 more Goa'uld Ha'Taks decloaked behind the Centauri Primuses and fired their main weapons and immediately destroyed them before they get the chance the respond. The remaining 3 G'Quans, 2 Sharlins and 7 Omega destroyers opened fire with everything they got and managed to destroy 2 Goa'uld Hat'taks and the 3 surving Goa'uld ships launched more Deathgliders and countered against the advancing fleet and destroyed one Sharlin and one G'Quan.

On Earth, The Vorchans and Whitestars had split up to find the landed Ha'Taks, the Cenaturi had found 3 of them and easily destroyed them for their weapons are effective against them before they launched, and the Whitestars and found the remaining 2 of them but the ground defences that the Goa'uld had installed had shot down a Whitestar and 4 Vorchans. The remaining Ha'Taks launches and one advances to the Whitestars while the other makes a run for it. The 5 remaining Whitestars concentrated the advancing Goa'uld Ha'Tak and managed to penetrate its shield and damaged its engines and crash landed. The Whitestars lands near the crashed ship and sent in rangers to board the ship lead by Entilza Sinclair. The other Ha'Tak had crossed the Centauri Vorchans and had shot down another 2 of them before the Centauri shot it down. Then the 16 Centauri Vorchans returned to space to assist with the mop up. Then a beam of energy from the crashed Ha'Tak connects with a Vorchan, then it exploded, which was as bright as the sun and instantly destroyed 13 other Vorchans.

Back above Earth, the fleet had destroyed another Ha'Tak but the Deathgliders had damaged almost the entire fleet and Only 3 Omega destroyers including the EAS Agamemnon, 1 Narn G'Quan and 1 Minbari Sharlin was still capable of fighting against the last Goa'uld Ha'Tak, they opened fire with whatever weapons remaining but the Goa'uld shields had withstood their firepower and countered and destroyed an Omega Destroyer. On the Agamemnon, Captain James is unconscious and was taken to medical and Commander Lauren Tomas had relieved command.

"Where are those main weapons?" Lauren demanded.

"Main weapons are burnt out, forward defence grid is down! Commander the Goa'uld ship is targeting us." Goldman replied.

"Turn us away, and arm the rear batteries." Lauren ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Aksinson complied.

The Agamemnon turned aside and the Goa'uld Ha'Tak opened fire but the interceptors at the rear of the ship was functional and had deflected most of the firepower, but the Agamemnon had taken some hits and fires had burst on all decks.

"Ma'am, we lost rear weapons and our rear defence gird is not taking much more of this and life support is failing." Goldman announced.

"Give us ramming speed." Lauren.

Julia Akinson gave a look then she complied.

"Yes, Commander. It's good working with you guys." Announced Julia sadly as she pilots the Agamemnon to her final course.

"Commander incoming fire!" Goldman shouted.

"All hands brace for impact." Lauren ordered.

"Commander, it's taking out the Goa'uld ship. It's destroyed!" Goldman shouted as the remaining Centauri forces destroyed the last Goa'uld ship. The bridge crew of the Agamemnon cheered.

"Okay, this ship's done for, Abandon ship!" Lauren ordered and the crew complied.

On the surface of Earth in the bridge of the crashed Goa'uld Ha'Tak, the rangers had finally broke in and the bridge was in a mess, Entilza Sinclair noticed a trail of blood which lead to a scatophagous, a ranger is about to open it but Sinclair stopped him.

"Wait!" Sinclair announced.

"Entilza, he may be just hiding." The ranger stated.

"Or he may be regenerating, if that's so, when we open it he'll attack us. Keep it sealed until we get it into a Isolab, there once we open the Scatophagous the Goa'uld leader inside will fall unconscious as soon he recovers." Sinclair explains.

"Forgive me Entilza." The Ranger apologised.

Chuluk System

Meanwhile at Chuluk System, there're now several Centauri ships that had joined Lord Refa had gathered and the Goa'uld are providing shields, Lord Refa was in his office aboard his starship, he was contacting his contact on Centauri Prime.

"Ah it's good to see you again, Lord Refa, I heard you had to run from my uncle." The contact said.

"Yes, there was a change of plans, but rest assured, I had found allies that will put the Centauri Republic back as the Lion of the galaxy." Refa announced.

"Are you sure? I had to persuade a few brave captains to meet with you at that system where we met those aliens that had attacked us." The contact questioned.

"Don't worry about it Prince Cartagia, these aliens are actually want to be acknowledged as the lion, but once we're finished with them we'll use their technologies against them when we turn on them. It will be worthy gamble. The Centauri will gain their technology and we'll be able even to subdue the Minbari." Refa explained.

"Well if you give me a demonstration of this alliance, I'll commit whatever resources who are not happy with the return of my Uncle." Said Cartagia.

Hyperspace: Psi-Corps Mobile Base

Bester was carrying his reports and a briefcase and entered a large meeting room where the directors of Psi Corps are awaiting his report.

"It's good to see you again Mr Bester, what have you learnt from the Goa'uld?" The director asked.

"Much more than the mundanes." Bester ansered.

"Good, take a seat." The director gestured.

"Everyone, we may have a distinct advantage, my men had successfully smuggled many Goa'uld artefacts off Babylon-5 also, I had written a full report of Rai's thoughts, it's interesting though, did you know that the Goa'uld span hundreds of star systems across the Galaxy, and they're fractured. Each faction is lead by a system lord and they had been space faring civilisation for thousands of years. And their have another means of travelling to one star system to another, use a device that the Agamemnon had discovered on Abydos, called the Stargate." Bester reported.

"Interesting, what did you tell the mundanes?" Another director asked.

"I only mentioned to them about only Ra's faction and the existence of other factions, worlds they enslave, only what they need to know." Bester answered.

"Good, anything else?" A director asked.

Best puts the briefcase on the table and opens it.

"I have brought with me before you. This special artefact is called the Ribbon device. According what I had learnt from the Goa'uld, it can only be used by those who have the symbiont implanted into their bodies. If mundanes learned about the device and how it works, it will give them unprecedented power that will have them over us." Bester answered.

"Excellent work Mr Bester." Another director praised.

"With the Goa'uld technology, we will move one step closer to domination aver the mundanes." Another director pondered.

**December: 2259**

Babylon-5: Medlab

Meanwhile back at Babylon-5, Dr Franklin and his staff had prepared a surgery room for an extraction. Captain Lochly/Rai was lying on the operation table with life support monitors observing her, despite Rai's threats that Lochly will die if she was removed by force. However Dr Franklin was convinced that he is able to remove the Goa'uld symbiont.

"Okay, the patient is now unconscious under sedation, we can now proceed." Dr Franklin announced.

"Doctor, we're all ready to go." The Nurse announced.

Doctor Franklin began his work to remove the Goa'uld symbiont, everything went well as planned and now the symbiont is exposed. Franklin with the help of his nurses starts to remove the symbiont, during the process, the lifesigns of Captain Lochly began to fail.

"Doctor, the heart rate is dropping!" The nurse announced.

"Okay, get the hydromorzyne Stat!" Franklin Ordered.

The nurses got the resuscitation device and put it above Lochly's body and activated it. While another retrieved and the hydromorzyne and injected it into her body in order to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Clear!" The Nurse announced.

The shock went through Lochly's body but no response.

"Again!" Franklin ordered.

Another shock went through her body with the same result.

"Again! Don't you die on me!" Franklin ordered.

Another shock went through her body and her heart rate returned back to normal.

"Okay, we're getting a heart beat." Said Dr Franklin with a sigh of relief.

Earth: ISN News

The news channel had just been restored ISN is starting the broadcast, to present a woman

"Hello, this is Jennifer Lawson of ISN news. Today we are proud to announce that ISN is back online and we're broadcasting to all colonies and all stations across the galaxy." Jennifer Announced.

"The first news is that the united fleet of Earth Alliance, Minabri Federation, Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic had liberated Earth, Mars, Jupiter and Abydos system from the Goa'uld. The fleet, lead by General Richard Franklin had paid a heavy toll and the death toll of the Goa'uld occupation and invasion is skyrocketing in the thousands, we're trying to compile a list of those who had died in the war against the Goa'uld." Jennifer continued.

"For those who had family and friends who fought against the Goa'uld we like to let you know that our hearts and support are with you. We had set up a special hotline for those who are effected by the war. And may our hearts go out to them during this period of rebuilding." Jenifer finished.

"And on another note, the Goa'uld leader who had assaulted Earth who is called Ra is now captured, and Earth Alliance intelligence will take custody of him." Jennifer added.

EAS Cortez

After the jumpgate was deployed in the Abydos system, the Cortez was ordered to continue to explore the rim in order to find advanced technologies that will help the Earth Alliance to fight the Goa'uld. It had been months, but they had just dropped out of hyperspace to explore a star system and had detected an Earth like planet.

"Report." Maynard ordered.

"We're in a resource rich system, our scout ships are picking up some deposits of Quantium-40, and a, captain I'm picking up a colony." The analytical officer reported.

"A colony?" Maynard questioned.

"There's a satellite network orbiting the planet, surface weapons captain they're targeting us." The Analytical officer concluded.

"Activate defence grid and contact the colony, tell them we're not hostile!" Maynard ordered.

Babylon-5: Botanic Gardens

At the botanic gardens Lya was meditating in the grove with her family, things had settled down on Babylon-5 she was sad that many cultures young and old havn't learned what the Nox had learned but she knows in time they will learn or will they. Ambassador Kosh was gliding in the botanic gardens and had easily found Lya and advanced towards her. Lya felt a presence and noticed Kosh was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, ambassador Kosh?" Lya asked.

":The wheel is turning too fast:" Kosh Announced

"Whatever it is Kosh, we're not responsible, we don't get ourselves involved with galactic politics." Lya countered.

":The avalanche has fallen, it is too late for the pebbles to vote.:" Said Kosh

"We don't believe in violence ambassador so we won't get ourselves involved in any aggressions, we only believe that life is sacred and if there's death we must heal." Lya explained.

":When shadows fall, stay in the light.:" Kosh advised and then he turned and walked away.

Lya thought about Kosh's words then she understood then and began her journey to Ivanova's office.

Cenaturi Space: 

At the in Centauri space, the supply lines were busy shipping supplies to their respective colonies and they were guarded by a Centauri patrol of 4 Vorchan attack cruisers and 3 Primus Battlecruisers, then out of nowhere, 3 Centauri Vorchan Attackcruisers jumped out of the same form of hyperspace that the Goa'uld has, with a single Goa'uld Ha'Tak. On the lead ship, Lord Refa gives the order to attack.

The defending Centauri ships began to attack the Goa'uld Ha'Tak with their ion cannons but to their surprise, the ion cannons are no longer effective against the Goa'uld mothership and it launched all its Deathgliders. Lord Refa's fleet joined in the attack against the defenders and destroyed a single defending Primus and the Goa'uld Ha'Tak used its turrets which is damaging all the defending Vorchans, the defending fleet regrouped and opened fire against the fleet but the fleet lead by Lord Refa was protected by their own shielding which absorbs the incoming fire and they immediately countered with their own firepower and destroyed 3 defending Vorchan AttackCruisers, the Deathgliders. The defending Primuses both concentrated their firepower against the Goa'uld Ha'Tak and they're starting to penetrate their shields and the Goa'uld mothership was returning fire with its main weapon and was destroying a Primus and then Lord Refa's Vorchans concentrated their firepower against the last Primus and destroyed it.

The last defending Vorchan attempts to retreat but the Goa'uld Deathgliders are swarming around it and concentrated their firepower, and the Vorch, in vain launches drones that seek and collided and destroyed only half the Deathgliders, then the Ha'Tak fired it main weapon, finishing off the last defending Vorchan.

Lord Refa's fleet now finished fighting the defending fleet, and advanced against the supply lines. The Centauri civil war has begun.

**Epilogue:**

It is now the end of the year of what the humans called 2259, the galaxy had entered a new age for what they claim. There are civilisations that are young like Earth and old as the Vorlons, they both had one thing in common as in many other civilisations, they all haven't learned anything, but in time they all will, it is not known that the place called "Babylon-5" will teach them that lesson, but for the first time, I believe that there is someone learning.

Lya of the Nox.


End file.
